


Freaking Out Loud

by desp3ration



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Completed, Eva is also worried, Eva is very nice, Evaks past, Jealous Even, Jonas Noah Vasquez is a Good Friend, M/M, Married Evak, Porn With Plot, Possessive Even, Shower Sex, Top Even Bech Næsheim, annoyed Isak, comforting Isak, every chapter gets longer im sorry, has become more plot than porn, isak in lingerie, isak uses makeup, parental evak, smut and fluf, worried Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desp3ration/pseuds/desp3ration
Summary: Even and Isak are married, and adopting a 4-year-old named Sylvia.





	1. Last Day of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's on edge over the new arrival in their family. Isak just wants to calm him down, which leads to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak own me. I was up late last night and I was thinking about writing this, so I did. Sorry if it's not great, it's been awhile since I last wrote anything. But these two are about to get me back on that bus. I can't believe how long I've been obsessing about these two without writing about these two.

Isak was beginning to get annoyed. Even had spent the entire day arranging and rearranging the furniture in the house. He had been fine with the living room's new look with all their breakables up high and on shelves that Even had installed himself. He hadn't spent long on that, having known exactly what they needed to do to make the space safe, yet comfortable.

But the bedrooms were another thing and he'd been at it for half the day.

Isak understood his husband's nerves, and he was helpful at first, but now Even was bordering on obsessive.

"Everything is fine the way it is, Ev," He tried to tell him calmly, but the annoyance was an undertone in his voice. Striding over to the middle of the room where Even was spinning and deciding what he should do next, he put his hands on his husbands shoulders. Isak was trying to keep his calm, but if he had to help him move the bed, the dresser, or desk one more time, he was probably going to snap. Not to mention, it was tiring him out.

"I don't want it to be fine, I want it to be perfect for her," Even looked at his husband, eyes filled with concern. Tomorrow was the big day, after months of the process, they were finally going to bring home their newly adopted 4-year-old daughter, Sylvia. And, for a while after that, they would be checked up on to make sure that they were giving her a suitable lifestyle.

"First of all, you've styled her room perfectly, she's absolutely going to love it," Isak looked him in the eyes to make sure he could see that he was being honest with him. The room was painted two different shades of purple, Sylvia's favorite color. Her bed had sheets and a comforter with unicorns on them--which she said were her favorite animal--and was covered in stuffed animals. She had a toy box filled with toys that had reminded them of her when they were shopping in the past month or so. "Second of all, our room doesn't matter."

Isak knew that the styling wasn't what Even was worried about, though. He was worried about the fact that the two bedrooms shared a wall. It was why her bed was pushed into the far corner of her room and that their bed was now against the opposite wall in their room. He even put up a giant tapestry on their side of the connected wall, hoping that it would drown out some of their noises. Even's speakers were now on the dresser that was pushed against the tapestry--hopefully it's final resting place.

"Can you go stand in her room," Even asked, his blue eyes sparkling with an idea, "and tell me if you hear anything?"

"Yeah, okay babe, I can do that," Isak said with a sigh and went into their daughter's room. "Ready!"

That's when Even closed their door then jumped up on their bed. He began jumping up and down wildly, making exaggerated sex noises. "Oh, Even baby!" He yelled, mimicking Isak, "Oh baby right there! Yes, oh, yes give it to me! Oh baby fill me up! Oh yes, Even you are a fucking KING!"

Isak could hear it, but it wasn't that bad, so he walked back to their room, slowly walking in and watching as Even put on his little act.

"I do not sound like that," He said after Even's voice changed pitches, calling out his own name and making Isak sound extremely obscene. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as Even stopped bouncing and turned around to look at him, his eyebrows twitching upward.

"Could you hear me?" He asked as he bounced onto his ass on the bed, putting his hands behind him. His mouth twitched, holding back a bit of a smirk.

"A bit, yes," Isak told him truthfully, walking over to the edge of the bed to stand between Even's legs. "But, I am not that loud, and if she's sleeping and we turn on some music, I think we'll be in the clear."

"Is, you sound exactly like that," no longer trying to hold back the smirk, Even put his hands on Isak's sides. "I just don't want her to hear us and get scarred for life. Or think I'm hurting you or something."

They had promised a long time ago that just because they were adopting, their sex life was not going to hurt. Though they were bringing someone else into the love they shared for each other, they were still going to be furiously attracted to one another and take advantage when they saw fit. It was fair that Even was so worried. Although Isak wouldn't admit it, he knew he could get a little loud in bed, but that was because he knew Even liked when he was vocal. He could cool it, though, and the sex would still be amazing.

"Well, how about we practice being a little more quiet, then?" Isak raised an eyebrow, ready to calm his husband's nerves while simultaneously finding an outlet for his own annoyance.

"Oh, I'm not sure you can do that," Even teased, putting his hands underneath Isak's shirt and walking his fingers up his sides to slowly take it off.

"Watch me," Isak said confidently and pushed Even back against the bed, pulling off his own shirt then climbing on top of his husband. He left soft but wet kisses all over Even's neck, kissing up to his ear and then down his perfectly sculpted jaw to his chin before finally kissing his waiting lips. As Even kissed back furiously, Isak rolled his hips into his slowly, grinding against his slowly hardening bulge every few moments.

Isak dragged his hands through Even's soft hair as he felt both of their lips swelling from the intensity of the kiss. That's when Even decided it was time for him to take over, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and flipping them so that he was rightfully on top. He put his knees on either side of Isak and lifted off his own shirt before looking down at him hungrily. He leaned back down, scooping a hand underneath his husband and, with Isak's help, scooted him up to the head of the bed where he could rest his head on the pillows.

"How is it that you're still so fucking hot, Isak?" Even asked feverishly, reaching down and dragging his hands over Isak's now-filled-out chest and abs. "I would've definitely thought you peaked at 25, but, God, it's like you get hotter every single day."

"I'm only 26, so if I peaked at 25-"

"Shut up," Even interrupted him, then pressed his lips back against Isak's perfectly swollen ones instead of letting Isak be a smartass. Letting go of his remark, Isak kissed back immediately, gently digging his fingertips into Evens back and scratching down to his beltloops as they kissed.

It wasn't long before Isak had Even's jeans off and Even was kissing down to Isak's bellybutton, working on getting his jeans off as well. The two of them worked fast on disrobing, loving the feel of their skin against the other's, loving their naked and sweating bodies rubbing up against one another. Even took Isak's pants and boxers off in one swoop, then dipped down and started licking around Isak's tip where pre-cum was surfacing. It was a bit of a teasing move, and Even knew that, but he liked teasing his boy and hearing him plead for more. It made him feel so needed and so alive.

"Fuck, Even," Isak said in a raspy whisper of a voice, looking down at his husband, "don't tease if you want me to be quiet."

"I changed my mind," Even said with prominance, sitting up a little and wrapping his hand around Isak's dick, rubbing his thumb gently over the tip as he did. Isak was writhing underneath him, gripping the sheets and looking at him with a very lust-filled but confused look. "We can be loud today, because who knows when we're going to be able to be loud again. Let's get it out of our system, baby."

"Fuck, then give me more," Isak said with almost a growl behind his words, pushing his hips up into Even's hand as he let his head fall back against the pillows once more.

"What do you want?" Even continued to tease, gently beginning to stroke him with his hand, which was much, much too slow for Isak's liking.

"You know what I want," Isak's voice squeaked a little, Even's effective teasing making him crave more.

"Well, I want you to tell me," Even said in a low voice as he dipped down and began kissing between Isak's shaking thighs, sucking at the skin to leave pretty bruises against his pale flesh.

"Your mouth, fuck, your cock, all of it baby," Isak managed to say, feeling the filth of the words that he didn't usually say when they were getting down. Nonetheless, they turned him on even further, and he knew it got a rise out of Even, too.

"As you wish," Even said, his triumphant smirk able to be heard through his voice as he finally wrapped his lips around Isak's dick. He swirled his tongue as he slowly took him in at first, not quite yet done with his teasing, though watching his boyfriend squirm underneath him was a bit of a tease for his own aching cock. As he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head faster, he let his middle finger find Isak's hole, circling around it with the tip of his finger.

"Fuck, Even, baby, fuck, I love you," Isak gasped, his hole already very sensitive to the touch. He reached his hand down and let his fingers tangle through his husband's hair as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his moans kept coming.

After a few moments like that, Even pulled his mouth away with a slight popping sound. The cold air now surrounding Isak's wet dick made him shiver and look up at Even with needy eyes. Even gave him his annoying little smirk and removed his own boxers finally before resting his body on top of Isak's. Their dicks rubbed together as Even ground his body up against the younger boy's. He kissed around his husband's neck as he absently reached for the lube on their bedside table. Isak's heavy breathing against his ear sent shivers down his spine and made his dick twitch. 

Isak let his hands roam around Even's neck and back, wanting to touch all of his skin and wanting Even to touch all of him. They had been having sex for almost a decade and he was astonished that he never grew tired of it, that he always craved Even. Over the years they had tried many different positions and styles of sex, and switching it up was always a little helpful in keeping their sex life alive, but they never really got tired of missionary, Isak bottoming and Even staring down into his eyes feverishly.

Even sat up again as his hand connected with the bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand and moved himself between Isak's legs. Isak spread them further than he needed, and Even felt pretty good knowing how flexible Isak had become over the years with his help. Spreading Isaks cheeks, Even soon pressed a lubed finger inside of Isak, circling it around a little before adding the next. Isak didn't need to be as generously stretched out as he used to, but he was still always pretty tight, and Even liked to be thorough.

"Fuck, baby, faster," Isak groaned, pressing his hips up into Even touch as he scissored his two fingers inside Isak slowly. Even smirked and let himself slip in a third finger before pumping his fingers faster into his husband's tight hole. Even after he thought that Isak was stretched enough, Even continued to pump his fingers, always preferring to wait for Isak's okay. "Even, m'ready, please."

"Okay, baby," Even smirked and grabbed some more lube, slathering it on his dick and pumping it a few times. Isak laid their slack-jawed, watching as his husband positioned himself to enter him. Even took hold of his hips and Isak moved his hands on top of Even's as he slowly pushed inside him.

Isak bit his lip and took a sharp breath in as he met Even's eyes. Even almost always took him slowly, loving watching the way the emotions and feeling played out over Isak's face. He knew his body so well at this point that he knew that the initial sting of the stretch was when Isak bit his lip, and when he got used to the feeling, his eyes almost closed completely. And Isak would hold back his moans until Even was balls deep inside him. Even also just loved the way he his dick slowly warmed within the tightness of Isak's heat. The way it slowly made the pleasure surround him grounded him in ways he couldn't explain, even when his mind wasn't complete mush from sex with Isak.

"Fuck, baby, you're so damn tight," Even groaned as he continued to push himself in.

"Ohhh," Isak moaned gently as Even bottomed out on top of him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and looked up at Even lustfully. This was Even's cue to start moving, even though he was enjoying looking at Isak in all of his beauty as he crumbled beneath him. He gripped Isak's waist, pulled out almost completely then thrust back into him, hard, causing Isak to call out his name loudly. He did this again a few times, his thrusts slow but hard. Every time he hit Isak's bundle of nerves and Isak shuddered beneath him.

The pleasure flowed through the two of them and soon the thrusts became more frequent, as did Isak's moans. Even was glad that he decided not to let him hold them back. His noises were music to his ears, and he loved hearing them. He continued thrusting into his him faster and harder, wanting to hear more and more as he moaned almost in harmony with him.

"Oh baby, yes!" Isak exclaimed, reaching down and stroking himself a little as Even continued thrusting into him, "Fuck, so good, Evy, so good for me!" He tightened his legs around his and moved his hips with Even's. Soon, Even was hitting his prostate with every other thrust, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

Even could feel him tightening up, knowing very well that Isak was about to come. He groaned and leaned down to talk into Isak's ear, continuing his thrusts, "Go ahead, baby, come for me. You know you want to."

"Oh! Even!" Isak yelled, Even's words being enough to send him straight over the edge. He came on both of their stomachs, digging his fingernails into Even's sides as Even pulled back to watch the orgasm rip through his body. Isak's whole body shuddered and his mouth fell open as obscene noises came from the back of his throat. It was a beautiful sight, and almost enough to send Even over the edge himself.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you come," Even said lowly, gripping Isak's hips and continuing his thrusts as he felt himself growing closer. Isak's body almost jumped with every thrust, beginning to feel overstimulated as Even continued hitting his prostate. "Almost there," Even groaned, reaching down and rubbing a thumb underneath Isak's eye. Isak always had a few tears after sex, especially when he was being overstimulated, and Even was ready to catch the tears and cover his face in kisses. It wasn't long before Even was coming inside of Isak, filling him up and leaning down to press his lips on his husband's. Isak lazily kissed back, his arms moving to wrap around the back of Even's neck. If he hadn't been totally exhausted from all the furniture moving, he was now.

Isak winced as he slowly pulled out of him and Even caught his tears with his lips before resting his body completely on top of Isak's, almost hiding the boy's body with his completely. After covering his face completely with gentle and wet kisses, he rested the side of his face on the side of Isak's face, cooing into his ear gently.

"You know, I was kind of afraid when we first agreed to adopt. I've never wanted to share your love with anyone," he told him gently as he left his fingers trace up and down Isak's sides. "But after we met her and began falling in love with her, I knew it was the least of my worries. It's still just as encompassing, but it's a different kind of love. Besides, it'd be selfish of us not to share what we have."

"I love you so much, Even," Isak replied, hands moving to gently through Even hair as he continued catching his own breath. "And, our new life with Sylvia is going to be the same yet even better than before. Just as I love you more and more each day, she'll fill us with more and more love everyday for the rest of our lives. Everything's going to be fine. We'll still get to have sex, and maybe we can even get Eva and Jonas to take her some weekends so I can be loud for you."

"I love you so much, too," Even said, and slowly rolled off of Isak onto his side. He still left an arm draped over his cum-stained stomach. "I'm sorry for freaking out all day long."

"Babe, you wouldn't be you if you weren't freaking out. I'm sorry I was getting so annoyed."

"You were annoyed?" Even raised a brow and looked at him, his eyes brimming with sarcasm "I couldn't tell."

"Shut up," Isak chuckled and moved to rest his head on Even's chest. "You are a fucking king, Even." 

"So are you, and our kingdom is about to have princess," Even smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, finally feeling at ease over their new addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? I had a few ideas for flashbacks so you'd meet Sylvia, but I kind of just didn't get to them once the smut ensued. Sorry if it's crap.


	2. First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia's first day with Even and Isak fills the boys with love and excitement for their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was going to just be a standalone piece, because I felt like writing smut. But, I couldn't get it off of my mind so I decided to write this. If you came for the smut, there's a little at the end but it's not nearly as detailed as the first chapter. This ended up basically being a fluff fest. That's what I get for letting myself get in my feels passed midnight.

They ordered pizza that night and stayed in, watching movies. They continuously called it “their last free night,” and they ended up having sex a few more times. They almost beat their record for how many times they’d fucked in a day, but in the end, Isak ended up being much too exhausted to keep up anymore, no matter how much pizza he ate and water he drank. 

It was safe to say that they slept well that night and well into the morning. But, Isak set an alarm for 11 a.m. to make sure they would be up in time and that the apartment would be ready for when their social worker brought over Sylvia at 1 in the afternoon. 

Even groaned when the alarm went off, almost forgetting what day it was. But, when Isak leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, everything started coming back to mind. He was excited, but he did feel a little pang of nostalgia for the old days when he and Isak were just two kids in love, not knowing what the future would bring, living minute by minute. He wasn’t sure how the future had come so quickly, but it made him a little nervous. Was he really ready to be responsible for another human life, or had he been tricking himself for months into thinking he was?

Isak felt similar, in a way. He knew he was ready to take care of the little girl, all his years of medical school behind him--though he was still working on his residency--made him feel like he’d had a lot of knowledge on the subject. But, he worried that perhaps his brain wasn’t going to be enough. Even was the outgoing one, the one that people clung to and liked. He just hoped that this little girl would love him as much as he already loved her.

“Today’s the big day,” Isak whispered to Even, “So, come on, let’s get up, shower and make sure this place is spotless, yeah? I’m going to wash our sheets, too, so you’re getting up now.”

Isak used to be the one who slept in, Even either prying him out of bed for classes or waking him with wonderful breakfast aromas. But, since Isak’s residency and Even’s new job, the roles had been reversed. Even was still the chef, and Isak could rarely surprise him with a decent breakfast in bed. He’d usually end up waking him up with the smell of burnt something-or-other, walking back into the room and whining at Even because he wanted breakfast before he left. Even would occasionally refuse after a particularly long night of editing and tell him to get something on the way, but mostly he couldn’t say no to his husband. 

Even smiled and opened his eyes, happy to be met by the eyes of the man of his life, being able to tell how eager Isak was for the day, and lifetime, ahead. “I’m up,” he told him in his sleepy voice, reaching up and running a hand through Isak’s waves of hair. 

“Okay,” Isak smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, getting up with a groan as he felt the consequences of the night before. “Damn it, I’m sore.” 

“You sound surprised,” Even chuckled, slowly sitting up and getting out from under the covers. “That’s what happens when you’re so horny,” he stretched and then turned to look at his husband, knowing what face he was going to be making before he even saw it. Isak’s eyes were squinted and he looked at him pointedly in accusation. 

“It’s your fault too,” he said matter-of-factly and then began peeling the covers off the bed. 

“Here, let me do that,” Even said and began helping him. Though he wasn’t the only one to blame, he did feel bad, and he would baby Isak all day when he was sore. He couldn’t help himself. “You go hop in the shower. I’ll join you when all of this is squared away.” 

“Okay, thank you baby,” Isak said with a smile then headed towards the bathroom. In there, he grabbed his toothbrush and Even’s and the toothpaste then started the shower. They tended to brush their teeth in the shower when it was appropriate, and he figured he’d return Even’s kindness with a small act of his own. He started the shower and got in once it was warm enough, started brushing his own teeth and prepped Even’s toothbrush for when he joined him. 

Even put the sheets in the washer and took his medication before heading to the bathroom as he had promised.

Isak had just gotten through brushing his own teeth when Even joined him. He handed him his toothbrush and then began washing up his hair. After Even was done, and washing his own hair, they spent a little time making out. It was never not hard to keep their hands off each other, another thing that astounded both of them after all this time. 

They washed each other’s bodies as well. Even got hard, which made Isak give him a pointed “yeah and I’m the horny one,” before he got down on his knees under the water and helped him out. 

After they were dressed, they both obsessively walked around the house, making sure everything was clean and childproofed. All of their adult magazines, books, movies, and paraphernalia were moved into a drawer in their bedside table. All chords were tucked away or taped down so that Sylvia couldn’t trip over them. A space was made for her on their coat rack, a placemat put down for her at the table, and she had a place to put her shoes next to their own. 

They were more than ready. 

Even babied Isak some more, telling him to relax while he made their bed and insisting he sit down on the couch while he got ready to make lunch for the three--four, just in case their social worker wanted to stay and observe for a little while--of them. Isak obeyed for a little while, but he felt antsy and a little nervous on top of his excitement, and he wanted to be around Even to help calm him.

So, instead he sat up on the counter and watched Even obsess over what he needed to be able to make the perfect meal. They had already discussed with Sylvia what some of her favorite foods were, and she always exclaimed that turkey sandwiches were her absolute favorite, but the bread had to be toasted. So, Even was going to make paninis with a side of cauliflower. 

“Ugh, cauliflower? Since when do we eat vegetables?” Isak groaned. Not that they didn’t eat them in one of Even’s stir fries or other mixes, but they were usually coated with something to cover up the bitter taste. 

“Since we’ll be having a growing little girl in our house,” Even told him, “So, stiff upper lip, darling. We have to set a good example.”

Around 12:45, he began cooking, this way if they were timely, they wouldn’t have to wait too long for lunch and nothing would get cold. He cooked and occasionally stepped in between Isak’s legs, asking how he felt--mentally and physically-- and gave him a kiss or two. 

Then around 1:10, the knock came at their door. Isak felt his stomach flip. This was it, they were officially going to be taking care of someone else. Their family was officially growing. 

“I’ll get it, you just worry about not burning anything,” He smiled and jumped off the counter, kissing the side of Even’s face and going to the door. He took a few deep breaths before opening it with a big smile. “Shirley, Sylvia, come in. Even is right inside making us some lunch. Are you going to stay for a bit?” He raised an eyebrow at Shirley and stepped aside for the two of them. 

“If that’s okay, I would like to stay for a couple hours and make sure everything is as cohesive as we’re all planning,” She gave Isak a smile in return. She liked Isak and Even, they seemed to work in ways that she’d never really quite seen in any other couple. She was happy that Sylvia had taken a liking to them, because she had a hard time connecting with some of the other couples that had come to the agency. Funny enough, she always seemed to be afraid of the man in the relationship, and it was almost astonishing to see her take to the two of them the way that she did. 

Isak nodded and then squatted down to Sylvia’s level, trying not to give away the bit of soreness he felt as he did. “Can I help you with your coat?” She nodded shyly and he helped her take it off then hung it on the lowest hook on the coat rack for her. She looked around a little, her green eyes shining with curiosity. One of the reasons Even had been so drawn to her was those eyes, he said they reminded him of Isak’s. Her hair was a light brown, but she had curls that fell down her back then tended to remind him of Isak, too. 

“Even’s making us some toasted turkey sandwiches, that sound good?” Isak asked her as he stood up, watching her nod shyly with excitement. Shirley was holding a duffle bag with Sylvia’s things and Isak took it and set it next to the coat rack for now. “Great!” He reached out for her hand and led her through the walkway to the kitchen. “Then after we have a nice lunch, we’ll show you around. We think you’ll really like your room.” 

In the kitchen, Even was just turning off the stove, the food ready for to be consumed, he just had to serve it. But when he turned around and saw Sylvia in his home instead of just in the playroom at the agency, he felt his heart swell. He smiled wide and squatted down, opening up his arms for her, “Munchkin!” He had given her that nickname after a week of knowing her, and she loved it. “Can I have a hug?” Sylvia ran into his arms, which still happened to seem shy, but the hug was big and encompassing. Everyone in the room could tell that she felt safe in his arms. Isak felt a little happy that he wasn’t the only one. 

After the hug, Even began serving plates at the table. Isak pulled out a chair for Sylvia and then Shirley, who claimed she didn’t need to eat anything, but Even insisted that she did. “I’m a marvelous chef,” he had said, “I would be insulted if you came to my house without tasting that for yourself.” She caved, of course, Even was ever-persuasive. 

They ate their meal and made small talk--Isak thought Even sensed his nerves, because he kept a calming hand on his thigh almost the entire time-- all of them watching as Sylvia’s shyness slowly shedded away. Even animatedly told her of their plans to make cookies later after dinner, and she was very excited, beaming from her seat while she ate her entire panini, and even some of her cauliflower. 

“And tomorrow we thought we’d bring you to the mall, so you can pick out some clothes, and well, honestly we have a full week of plans made for you, so I really hope you like them,” Isak smiled at her, not wanting to be the only one without fun news. When she shared her bright smile with him, he felt a little calmer, happy that her happiness could be directed at him, too. 

Isak and Even both took off the entire next week to make sure they’d both be around to help Sylvia acclimate. Afterwards, Isak would return to his residency and Even would begin working from home--a deal he made with his boss that was only supposed to last until she started school in the fall. 

“Well, Darling,” Even smiled gently at Isak as he stood up and took everyone’s plates to the sink, “Are we ready to show her around?”

“I think we are,” Isak smiled, quickly rinsing off the plates and making a mental note to wash them as soon as possible--he had grown to hate dish pile up. They both reached out for Sylvia’s hand at the same time, but she didn’t question or make any choices, she just took them both and let them lead her through the rest of the house, walking in between them and looking at her new home with wide eyes. 

Shirley quietly followed behind, trying not to intrude too much on their new-found family time. 

“This is the living room where we’ll watch movies and Isak will play video games in his spare time,” Even said with a smile in Isak’s direction. 

“You can play video games too, if you like,” Isak told her, too, “I’m willing to share.” 

She let go of their hands and walked over to the couch, feeling it tentatively, circling around as if she was getting to know the place. They watched her for a moment or two. 

“And those two doors lead to the bedrooms,” Even finally said when she seemed satisfied with her knowledge of the living room. “This one,” he pushed open their own bedroom door, “is our room, and you’re right next door.” He walked over and opened the door to her room, revealing it to her in all it’s purple unicorn goodness. 

“Woooow,” she marveled as she walked over and looked inside. “This is really mine?” She looked back at Even, almost as if this were some kind of joke. He just chuckled and gave her a nod as he leaned up against the doorway, watching her examine all the stuffed animals on her bed. 

“And the toybox is filled with a bunch of fun stuff,” Isak said, joining his husband at his side and leaning into him as Even wrapped an arm around him happily. They boy watched as she lifted the lid, her eyes sparkling with excitement when she saw all the toys they had been buying her slowly over the past few weeks. They might have gone overboard, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much!” She said happily and ran over to the two of them, hugging their legs. She was so polite, and happy, their hearts began to melt. Even did the honors of picking her up so that the three of them could have a proper hug. After a few moments, they heard Shirley shifting behind them, so he set her back down and told her to play for a bit, and she happily obliged. 

“Well, I can see that my work is done for the day,” Shirley said with a smile, “I’m really happy to see how well you have prepared for her. I think this is going to be one of my best placements yet. Thank you so much for that.” 

“It’s our pleasure,” Isak said happily, still feeling the swell of his heart, thinking that he might start crying soon, he just felt so happy. 

“Have you put any thought into what she’s going to call you? Or will it just be Even and Isak?” Shirley asked curiously. She was not judging, if they wanted her to call them by their names, it was absolutely fine, she just wanted to know. She had only ever dealt with one other gay couple, and they had gone the name route. 

“Well, we don’t want to force anything on her. If she wants to call me Dad and Isak Pappa, that would be amazing. But if it feels more natural for her to call us Even and Isak, so be it,” Even said smoothly, Isak noting as his eyes shimmered at the thought of being called ‘Dad.’ 

“I’m sure that eventually, Dad and Pappa will come to her just fine, but you’ll have to let me know,” She smiled at them and then gave them both big hugs. “You, of course, have my number if you have any problems, concerns, or questions. And, as we discussed, I’ll be back a few times to check up on your little family to make sure everything continues to run smoothly. But, for today, you’ve got it covered.”

“We do,” Isak said, feeling confident in his words. “We’ll walk you out. Sylvia! Come say goodbye to Mrs. Cura before she leaves.” 

Sylvia responded immediately, leaving a couple toys on the floor and bouncing out of her room to give Shirley a goodbye hug. They shared a few quiet words and then Sylvia went back into her room to continue her play time. 

Even and Isak walked Shirley to the door, and she gave them a few last pointers: Sylvia gets tired around three, so don’t be surprised if she takes a nap, if she gets upset, she’s almost always made happy by her favorite movie--which they both knew was The Little Mermaid. And, then she was on her way, leaving Isak and Even to their new life with their daughter. 

Once they closed the door, Isak let his tears fall. He didn’t want to cry in front of Shirley, he was too proud. Even was usually really the only one he would cry in front of, and sometimes he didn’t even want to do that. 

“Oh, baby,” Even cooed and pulled Isak into his arms immediately as he saw the tears. “I love you so much. And, I already love our family so, so much.”

“Me too,” Isak’s voice cracked a little through the tears. He pulled back from the hug and gave Even a swift kiss before letting him go and wiping the underneaths of his eyes. “I’ve gotta do the dishes.”

“Nonsense, I’ll do the dishes. You go watch TV, or play a video game. Maybe Sylvia would like to learn some FIFA, just remember not to curse. You’re in the presence of a child now,” Even told him, cupping his face and leaning his forehead on Isak’s. “I won’t be long, it wasn’t an overly messy meal.”

“You’re sure?” Isak asked, half wanting to do the dishes, just in case he continued to lose his shit. He didn’t want to be crying his eyes out in front of his daughter. He could only imagine what she would think. 

“Yes, baby,” Even said, kissing his nose and then his lips before whispering a calming “you’re okay.”

Isak nodded and pulled away once more, composing himself before heading back out to the living room. He peaked his head into Sylvia’s room quick with a smile as she played with her stuffed animals and toys, as if she wasn’t sure which to settle on. The toys continued to get scattered about, and he knew her room would be a mess, but that filled his heart even more. 

He let her do that and decided he would get out FIFA. He knew that even if Sylvia didn’t join him, Even would for at least a game or two. So he started up the system and Even finished the dishes in time to watch him finish a game on his own, then join him for a couple, too. 

After their second game together, Isak was feeling a little frustrated. He was obviously off his game if Even of all people was beating him. And, he didn’t want to throw a fit with Sylvia in the other room, so he declared that they’d watch a movie instead. 

It took them a bit of searching on Netflix to find something they both agreed on and didn’t think would be too adult if Sylvia decided to leave her room. Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders, and Isak curled into him. It was about 30 minutes into the movie that Sylvia came in the living room and joined them on the couch. 

Much to his surprise, she curled right up into Isak’s side like she had done it a million times and fell asleep within minutes. Isak wrapped an arm around her and Even wished someone was there to take a picture of the three of them curled up on the couch like this, and then settled on trying to angle a selfie to get all of them in it. It worked well enough, and he was happy, and Isak was happy, and Sylvia certainly seemed happy and comfortable. 

\-----

Perhaps it was the excitement of the day, or maybe it was just what she did, but Sylvia was tired out by 8:30. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes in ways that made Even’s heart flutter with joy. 

“Is it okay if I go to bed?” She asked timidly from where she was sat on the couch. 

“Of course,” Even was sitting beside her and Isak was in the kitchen--he insisted it was his turn to do the dishes after they finished dinner and made cookies. “But, how about you get washed up first? Would you want to take a bath, or a shower?” 

“Showers are quicker,” she said with a nod and stood up. 

“Okay,” Even said, unable to not be amused by her wit. He smiled and took her hand, walking her into the bathroom. He showed her where her toothbrush was kept at the sink, and the princess toothpaste they bought for her. She brushed her teeth carefully while he started the shower, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. “So the shampoo and conditioner shaped like fishes are for you, and we all use the lavender body wash. Are you going to need any help?” 

He realized it was a little weird, but he didn’t want it to be. Fathers helped their daughters get washed up all the time, but maybe she was too old? Sure, he hadn’t watched her grow from diapers to the four-year-old she was now, but he still loved her the way other fathers loved their kids. He looked at her curiously, gauging her reaction on the matter. 

“I think I can do it on my own,” She said with a shrug and then started pulling her clothes off shamelessly. “Just help me in.” 

Even nodded and looked up at the ceiling as she got undressed, then took her hand to help her over the lip of the tub before pulling the curtains shut for her. “I’ll leave the door cracked. Just yell if you need anything, okay?” He heard her little “mhm” and then stepped out, leaning against the wall in the hallway. He was glad Isak had pushed for that shower mat when they first moved in. Though, they bought it so they wouldn’t slip around during shower sex, he was glad that it was there to keep her from slipping and hurting herself. 

“Hey, baby,” Isak said as he walked from the kitchen down the hall, seeing him lean there against the wall, “she taking a shower?” 

“Yeah, she was getting tired, so I figured she should wash up and hit the hay,” Even shrugged a little and looked at Isak with a small smile. 

“So, why are we standing here?” Isak raised a brow, “Isn’t that a little creepy?”

“No!” Even said defensively, smacking Isak’s arm, “I just don’t want her to get hurt or something while she’s in there and us be all the way in the other room. She said she didn’t need any help but, I don’t know.” 

“Your worry is adorable, my love,” Isak said, smiling wide at his husband. He tilted his head up and gave him a few gentle kisses against his jaw. “You are already an amazing father. I’ll just go lay out some pajamas for her on her bed.”

After her shower was done, Sylvia called for Even to help her back out. He wrapped her in a towel and she ran off to her room where a Little Mermaid nightie was waiting for her to slip into. Isak then helped her brush her hair and braided it for her before she got into bed. She was very sleepy, her eyes barely able to stay open as his fingers ran through her hair, but they managed to finish up before she passed out on them. 

They tucked her in and gave her kisses on the forehead before turning on a nightlight and closing the door behind them as they left the room. 

Even and Isak spent the next two hours watching movies on the couch and popping their heads in her room every thirty or so minutes to make sure she was still sleeping soundly. They drank a couple beers, cuddled and kissed like they always did, except around 11, Isak declared that they should go to bed. “She’s going to be up early, you know,” he told his husband, who would no-doubt want to make breakfast for the three of them when she woke. 

“Besides,” Isak said lowly, pulling Even off the couch and over to their door, “I think sex on the couch is officially off-limits? And I want you.” 

“Yeah?” Even’s eyebrows twitched upward humorously, a small smile playing on his face, “You sure? Thought you were sore.” 

“Mm, I was,” Isak shrugged, “but not anymore. Why don’t you put on some music while I go fetch us some water, yeah?”

“Okay,” Even nodded, his nerves from the day before beginning to come back as he walked in the room and put on low music. Of course, he should believe Isak when he said that she wouldn’t hear, but still, it scared him that she might. Would she want to leave if she heard? He laid on the bed and tapped his fingers nervously on the covers until Isak returned with two glasses of water. 

“You look nervous,” Isak said as he sat down the water and crawled onto the bed next to his husband. They knew each other so well that they basically read each other’s minds at this point. “I promise, I’ll be quiet. But, if you’re too nervous, I suppose we could just skip on the sex.” 

“Baby,” Even began, wrapping his arms around Isak and pulling him close, “I always want to have sex with you. Always. I’m just nervous she’ll hear and want to leave and I’m just already so happy with our family.” 

“Me too,” Isak nodded and began pressing kisses down Even’s jaw to his ear before speaking again, “But seeing you so act so fatherly is a pretty big turn on.” 

“Mm,” Even sighed, knowing that when Isak’s voice dropped to that low level, there was no way they weren’t going to have sex, “Well, I’m glad.” 

They kissed some more, the situation growing heated slowly, but surely. Soon, they were taking off each other’s clothes and rubbing up against each other in the familiar ways they still went crazy for after all the years. Isak rolled them both over on their sides, wanting to prove to Even that he could be quiet, and took both their dicks in his hand, stroking them. To muffle what he wanted to do, he leaned in and bit Even’s shoulder, which was effective in a number of ways. 

“Oh, Isak,” Even moaned quietly, moving to carefully get on top of him as he continued to stroke them. “You’re so good to me.” 

“We’re so good for each other, baby,” Isak said seductively, slowly releasing his hold on their cocks and reaching under the pillow to grab the lube he had slipped under there while Sylvia had been in the shower. Seeing Even worry so much about their daughter had been a huge turn on for Isak, and that was when he decided that they’d definitely have sex that night. Although his did know Even might take some convincing.

“You’re prepared,” Even said with a chuckle, taking the lube from him and putting some in his hand and lathering up two fingers before moving between Isak’s legs. He let the two fingers circle around his hole first, watching Isak squirm in a needy bliss before pressing them both in at once. 

Isak whimpered then put a hand over his mouth as he pressed his hips up against his husbands hand, which was already pumping his fingers moderately fast before adding the third and twisting it around vigorously. Even was smirking devilishly at him, loving that his boy had to cover his mouth because it was so hard for him to hold back when they were like this. 

“Feel good, baby?” Even asked, reaching down with his other hand and slowly pried Isak’s hand away from his mouth. Isak nodded weakly, pressing his hips up more into his touch and moving his hand to grip onto Even's side. “Ready for me?” Isak nodded again and then surprised Even by flipping them once again when he removed his fingers. 

“You’ve treated me so well today,” Isak told him lowly, his breath still heavy and his words finding a way to sound obscene, “I’m gonna treat you now.” 

Even watched, astounded as Isak reached behind him and guided Even’s dick to his ass, slowly easing himself down on him. Isak looked up to the ceiling and bit his lip, revealing the entirety of his pretty neck to Even as he did. He wanted to kiss it, so once Isak was down on his dick completely, he reached up and pulled him down by his neck, covering it in kisses as Isak began moving his hips slowly. 

It was the kind of sex that was filthy and raw, but also beautiful at the same time. It wasn’t just fucking, it was making love, and they could feel the love flowing through one another as they moved their hips in sync. Isak let some noises slip, but not enough that either of them worried about Sylvia hearing. To be honest, she kind of just slipped their mind, which was definitely for the best. 

They thrusted hard and slow, pressing the sides of their faces up against one another as they cursed in each other’s ears. Even pulled on Isak’s hair and Isak dug his nails into Even’s shoulders as they both began to crumble. The movements speeded up as Isak began to feel close, and though he tried to hold on long enough that they’d come together, he couldn’t manage, and came all over their stomachs just seconds before Even was finding his own bliss. 

“Fuck, baby,” Isak cried in another whimper, continuing to move his hips for Even through his orgasm. 

“So, so good for me, Isak,” Even groaned as he finished inside him and finally relaxed against the bed beneath him while a few tears fell from Isak's eyes. Isak slowly moved off of him and reached over, grabbing one of their shirts in the dark and wiping off their stomachs with it then drinking some of his water before moving back on top of him and pressing his forehead to Even’s triumphantly. 

“I fucking love you, Even, my king, the father of my child,” Isak smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before moving to lay beside him. 

“And I fucking love you, Isak. The father of my child and the man of my life,” Even said, moving on his side and wrapping his arms around his baby. “And a man of many talents. You did so good at staying quiet.”

“Told you I could,” Isak said with a chuckle then added “even on top,” before nuzzling his head into his husband’s neck and closing his eyes, knowing sleep wasn’t too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again unsure if I'll be continuing on this. I had a few ideas about them meeting Eva and Jonas's family but also I don't know. Like I said, it all just started with smut and if I do continue, I'd like there to always be some obscene Evak moment, but anyway, that's all.


	3. Learning to Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even still have a lot to learn about being parents, so they call in the help of two of their closest friends, Jonas and Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as good as the others I apologize. It took me a little to figure out where I was going with this so I hope it isn't totally killing the story.

The next morning, Even woke with a jolting thought. What if Sylvia woke up and came in the room to wake them? Both of them were completely nude, and she’d probably wonder why if she found them like this. He looked around, taking a deep breath, happy to see their door was still closed and Isak was still asleep beside him. 

He loved seeing Isak asleep, he was so beautiful and the way his features rested made him seem almost angelic. Which, honestly, was far from the waking Isak, who could become a grumpy mess at moments notice. Even reached over and gently stroked his husband’s cheek appreciatively for a few seconds. When he didn’t budge, he got up, putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then laying something out for Isak to wear when he woke. 

He then took his pills with the water left over from the night before. It was an annoying burden to have to take them everyday, but they really helped him with his bipolar disorder, so he learned to live with them. Not that his mental illness still didn’t show up uninvited from time to time, but it really was under the best control that it had been in his entire life, which was exceptionally good now that he was raising a child.

After running his hands through his completely fucked up mess of hair, he quietly opened the door and slipped out of the room. He didn’t mind if Isak slept in a bit longer while he made breakfast for his family. 

He was surprised when he turned around after carefully closing the door to find Sylvia sitting on the couch, watching Moana on Netflix at an incredibly low volume. He looked at the TV for a moment, having to really concentrate to finally hear that the sound was actually on. He couldn’t help but smile, this little girl was either incredibly thoughtful or had super-hearing. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to her. 

“Morning, Munchkin,” He said quietly when she turned her head at his footsteps. “Moana, huh?”

“Morning,” She said in return, reaching for the remote and pausing it. “Is this okay? I woke up and I just thought-” 

“It’s fine,” Even said with a small chuckle, cutting her off and shaking his head playfully, “You can turn up the volume, too, if you want. I’d join you but I’m going to start breakfast. Waffles and breakfast sausage sound good?”

She nodded excitedly then looked around him at their closed bedroom door. 

“Isak’s still sleeping,” Even told her after following her gaze to the door. He had a moment of thought, wondering if it was weird for everyone that he or Isak would be without the other. It was weird for him to not be around him, even after all these years of school and jobs. That thought followed a few others about Isak until he came across a little idea. He bit his lip then leaned down against the back of the couch, “Hey, I have a question for you.”

“Mm?” She turned her whole body around on the couch, giving him her full attention. 

“What do you think about calling Isak ‘Pappa?’ You wouldn’t have to if you didn’t want to, because we want you to be comfortable. But, if you wanted to call him Pappa and me Dad, well, that’d be nice,” He looked at her, watching the way she watched him. She seemed to be hanging on every word, and he wondered if he had been this attentive as a child. 

“Sure,” she nodded and smiled, then tentatively reached out and touched Even’s cheek, “thank you.” 

Even couldn’t help but smile and take her hand in his before giving it a kiss, “No, thank you.” 

Isak and Even had had this conversation a long time ago, before they were even looking into adoption agencies. They both agreed that ‘Daddy’ was off the table, due to a short--maximum two month--phase their relationship had taken a few years back. After Isak called him ‘Daddy’ in bed, the word was officially tainted forever. They settled on Dad and Pappa after a few days on the conversation, and started looking into adoption agencies almost immediately after. 

Their original plan was to adopt a baby, wanting the full experience. But, once they met Sylvia, they fell in love faster than they expected, and it just felt right. Maybe in the future they’d have a baby, but for now she would be more than enough. They were both drawn to her, and she seemed to be drawn to them, too. After that, they weren’t sure about what she would call them--would a four-year-old really grow accustomed to something she had been without her whole life?-- but, they never really gave up on being called Dad and Pappa. So, her agreeing was music to his ears, and would be a wonderful surprise for Isak when he woke up. 

Even reached around Sylvia and grabbed the remote, pressing play and turning the volume up for her. ”Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. Enjoy your movie,” he patted her on the head then went off, taking a pit stop in the bathroom then going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

He started the sausage first, then took the time to carefully measure out the waffle mix to the perfect amount. He swore that if he had a drop more or a drop less of anything, the waffles would be ruined. Isak disagreed, and they would banter about it if he were in the kitchen with him, but since he was alone, he took his time making sure it was perfect. 

When the sausages were near-to finished, he got out the waffle iron and started up the first waffle, which he would inevitably toss because the first never turned out as perfect as he wanted. 

“Hey, don’t throw it out, that’s wasteful,” Isak said, catching him as he was picking it out of the waffle maker over the trash. “I’ll eat it.” 

Even sighed and turned to him, “Isak, we’ve had this argument a million times. I have a whole bunch of batter made. One waffle is no big deal.” He set down the maker and sauntered over to him anyway, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Good morning,” Isak said with a goofy smile as he pulled back. “Have you two been up for long?” 

“She’s been up longer than me,” Even told him with a shrug then went back to his cooking, setting the first waffle aside so it would inevitably get cold and not be eaten, anyway. As he continued cooking, he told Isak about how he found her on the couch when he left the room.

“Wow, she really is perfect, huh?” Isak said with a smile, leaning against the counter and watching his husband be thorough with his breakfast-making. 

“She is,” Even nodded and glanced at him, “Did you talk to her before you came out here?” 

“No,” Isak shook his head, “I had to pee and she was pretty engrossed in Moana, so I let her be. It’s almost over, anyway.” He shrugged but suddenly felt worried over if he should have said something. Was it rude to walk by her like that without saying anything? Was he already being a terrible parent on day two?

“Is, chill,” Even said as he saw the space between his husband’s eyebrows creasing. “That’s fine, she’ll probably be glad that her movie didn’t get interupted for the second time this morning. Especially if she’s towards the end of the movie, that shit gets intense.”

Isak laughed and scratched the back of his neck before deciding to help out by getting out plates, a cup for Sylvia and then putting on a pot of coffee. Coffee was pretty much the only thing he couldn’t screw up at this point, and it had taken years for him to be able to make it the way Even did, but he had it down to a science now. Once it was brewing, he got out some butter, syrup, and sugar and milk for the coffee, setting it all on the table for their meal. 

“Sylvia!” Isak called down the hallway to her, “come join us for breakfast when your movie is over!” When he heard her little “mhm,” he went back to help Even with putting the food on the plates and setting them down at the table for each of them. 

“Should we cut hers up for her?” Even raised a brow, getting out forks and butter knives for everyone. 

“If she wants us to, sure,” Isak said with a shrug, pulling out Even’s chair for him and sliding the butter and syrup next to his plate. “But I honestly don’t think she’s going to hurt herself with a butter knife, babe. Now sit.” 

He then walked over to the coffee pot, it having brewed enough for two cups for now. As he turned around with the coffee mugs in his hand, Sylvia walked in the room, humming “How Far I’ll Go” as she took her spot at the table.

“Morning, Sylvia,” He smiled at her happily, setting down Even’s coffee in front of him before taking a sip of his own. 

“Morning, Pappa,” she said in response before looking at the food on her plate with hungry eyes. 

Isak froze, almost dropping his coffee right then and there to run over to her and scoop her up in his arms. He looked at Even, who was hiding a satisfied smirk behind his own coffee mug. Isak’s smile grew, instantly knowing that Even had made that happen, then made his way to the fridge as if nothing new had happened. 

Isak poured Sylvia a glass of orange juice--no pulp as she had told them once at the agency that she hated pulp because it felt weird on her tongue--and then joined his family at the table. They ate and talked a little about Moana, everything feeling in place. 

The conversation was flying freely until Sylvia eyed Isak curiously from across the table, pausing what she was previously saying. “How did you get a bruise on your neck, Pappa?” Even and Isak both froze completely, Isak’s hand flying up to his neck to feel around for the spot she was talking about. Even looked over and reached for his husband’s chin, lifting it a little to get a view of what she was talking about. He actually wasn’t sure how neither of them noticed it before now. Usually, he’d be proud of his handiwork, smirking wildly and telling Isak how hot the bruises looked on his pretty neck. But, this time, he acted on his feet and feigned some sadness. 

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry,” he frowned a little and Isak looked at him incredulously, wondering where he was going with this. Even turned to Sylvia and shook his head. “Sometimes I accidentally elbow him in my sleep. I move around a lot. Kind of like a fish out of water.” He ran his thumb gently over the mark, then moved his hand to Isak’s leg. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t even notice it,” Isak said with a shrug, going along with his act and moving a hand on top of Even’s. He figured Sylvia was naive enough on the matter not to second guess, but he felt a little nervous, anyway. He wasn’t exactly sure how anyone would explain hickeys to a 4-year-old, and he really didn’t want to have to figure it out on his second day as a parent.

“You gotta be more careful,” Sylvia told Even matter-of-factly. “And you gotta kiss it better.” 

Even wanted to laugh, and they both ended up cracking a smile. After all, kisses were the problem to begin with, and she was right, he had to be more careful about hickey placement. Which, he had to admit was a little unfortunate because he loved Isak’s neck. “You’re right,” he said a little quietly and lifted Isak’s chin again, giving him a very quick, but gentle kiss over the bruise. 

“Thank you, Ev, feels much better,” Isak said, feeling his cheeks get a little red from the public display of affection right in front of their daughter. He picked up his coffee mug, hiding behind it as he composed himself. 

And, just like that the crisis was averted and they went on with their normal breakfast conversation. 

After breakfast, Isak cleaned up their dishes and Even took Sylvia to her room to pick out her clothes for the day. “This is cute,” he told her, holding up a light purple shirt and denim skirt jumper, “would you like to wear this?” 

“That works,” she nodded and took the clothes from him, “but please tell me you’re not going to wear that.” She looked at Even’s old sweatpants and NAS tee that was torn at the neck in disgust. 

“Of course not,” he said, not being able to hold back a laugh. “But, just so you know, this shirt is my favorite. You’ll catch me wearing it around the house quite a bit. So you better get used to it, Munchkin,” he messed her hair a little. “After your dressed, would you mind cleaning up your room a little?” 

“Okay,” she told him with a nod, then looked at her toys that were scattered about as he left the room. 

Even then went into his and Isak’s room and dug around their dresser for a plain white t-shirt and jeans. It certainly wasn’t his style that Sylvia had to be afraid of. It was Isak, still stuck in his teen years, wearing silly graphic tees and jeans with rips in the knees. Even thought that Isak might up his wardrobe game when he had started his residency, but he didn’t. Luckily, Isak didn’t exactly look like a dad yet, and he could still pull off his backwards snapbacks, because he certainly wasn’t giving that up any time soon. 

“Hel-lo gorgeous,” Isak whistled, walking in their bedroom while Even was still changing, shirtless and buttoning up his jeans. “Did you help Sylvia find something to wear to the mall?” 

“I did,” Even nodded and walked over to his man, wrapping his arms around him, “And she made fun of my NAS shirt.” 

“Ouch,” Isak said with a chuckle then gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. “We might not stand a chance if she’s going to be a fashionista. Or if she’s going to be so observant.” He laughed again and reached up to his neck to touch that hickey. “Thanks for acting so fast back there.” 

“Of course,” Even raised his eyebrows and squeezed Isak’s sides playfully, “Obviously we’d rather have her believe I abuse you in our sleep than know that I like to suck the shit out of your neck to make you weak in the knees. Guess that’s it, then? No more tender neck kisses?” 

“Fuck if I’m going to give that up,” Isak bit his lip and pulled away from his husband’s grip to start looking for his own clothes for the day. “Maybe I’ll invite Jonas and Eva to the mall with us? Then Eva can help me pick out some cover up, and you can continue attacking my neck all you want.” 

“If you say so,” Even said with a smirk, loving that Isak liked receiving his neck kisses as much as he loved giving them. “I’m sure they’d love to meet Sylvia. All our friends are going to want to soon. And, someday, all of our kids are going to be friends, too. They’ll go to bus parties and fall in love and continue our legacies.” 

“Do not talk about Sylvia going to bus parties, I don’t even want to think about that, fuck,” Isak shook his head and started getting dressed. “But, you’re right, they’ll all be good friends. They don’t really have a choice.”

Jonas and Eva had two little ones. Their son, JJ was five--a complete accident that sort of blew their lives off track for a little while, but they found their ground-- and their daughter, Annette was two. They came over often, or Even and Isak went over there, and now with Sylvia in the picture, she would be forced to get to know the terror JJ was and Annette’s sweet little ramblings. 

Though they didn’t see them as often, Vilde and Magnus had a little boy named Xander, who was three. The two of them had been rocky, on and off and off and on for years, but when she got pregnant, Mags buckled down, told her that he was going to be there every step of the way, proposing immediately and eloping soon after. 

Not all of their friends had started their families yet. Eskild claimed he was too many people’s guru, and that he could never have a kid on top of all that stress. Everyone thought he was a bit too childish anyway, and never really committed enough. Sana was back and forth on the matter; Yousef was patient with her, but he was often pushing it on her, hoping that she’d cave. Isak secretly thought that the more he pushed the matter, the less she wanted it, but Even was sure that they would have little ones very, very soon. They even had a little bet between the two of them on the subject. If she wasn’t pregnant by thirty, Even owed Isak the best sex of his life--which would be hard to match--and if she was, Isak would owe that to Even. 

Of course, what they were really betting for was the satisfaction of being right. 

Noora had a daughter named Nina, she was 2, maybe 3, but she was often out traveling with her. She had taken the single mom status and decided that she would see the world before Nina had to start school, and maybe even then she’d homeschool. They’d be lucky to see the two of them once or twice a year, but Eva had still made sure they invited her to absolutely everything, sending her email invites to every birthday party, holiday and special occasion, even if she wasn’t the one hosting it. Noora always sent updates and condolences for missing out, though, sending postcards and posting numerous pictures online of their travels for their friends to gush over. 

As for Linn, Chris, and Mahdi, no one could really keep track. Chris would move away, move back in months, then be planning to move again and again, never really seeming to find a place she truly wanted to settle. Mahdi had moved to the States years ago, and sometimes they’d see his rare facebook updates, or have a nostalgic talk with him, but he seemed to be otherwise tied up. And, Linn was Linn, hiding away most of the time, but managing to make it to some birthday parties and holidays with the help of Eskild. 

None of them knew that this is what their lives were going to be, had they looked ahead. Even and Isak were the closest ones to the track they had planned for themselves, but no one complained. They were all--most of the time--very happy where they were now. 

“She’ll grow up, baby,” Even told Isak as he pulled on his shirt and watched him get dressed, “probably faster than we’re expecting. I mean, in December, we’ll have been married for five fucking years. Yet, it feels like our wedding was just yesterday. Time moves fast. Soon-”

“Please, Even,” Isak turned and looked at him a little sadly, “can we just focus on now? The future will happen, we can’t prevent it. But we have to live where we are, which is the present, with our little four-year-old girl in the next room. Young and innocent and sweet.” He had always hated when Even talked like this, focusing on the passage of time as if his life was already over. It made Isak worry about where his mind was at and where it was headed. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Even shook his head and licked his lips, wondering for himself where his mind was at. “Five whole years, though. You’re going to be getting the best anniversary this year. Fuck, I should probably already be planning it.” And, just like that, he felt grounded again, smiling at his husband as he put on a snapback, adjusting it in the mirror. He secretly loved watching Isak look at himself. He had so much more confidence than when they first met, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for helping him there. 

“No need to be sorry,” Isak said, eying him in the mirror then turning around to meet Even again, arms wrapping around his neck, “You’re feeling alright, though? I mean, this is a big change for us, if it’s...y’know, messing with you a little, it would be understandable.”

“I’m fine,” Even nodded and pressed his forehead to Isak’s rubbing their noses together a little, “but, as always, you’ll be the first to know if that changes.” 

\-----

After checking to make sure Sylvia was okay with it, Isak had called up Jonas, asking if they wanted to join them for a little mall trip. “Three kids at the mall? Sounds like hell,” Jonas had joked on the phone, but in the end agreed. Everything had been hectic towards the end of their adopting process, and they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, so it really wasn’t a choice. The two families needed their dose of each other. 

They promised to meet at the carousel. JJ had always demanded it was the first thing they did at the mall, and Even and Isak thought it’d be fun for Sylvia as well. When the three of them got there, Eva and Jonas were already waiting, Annette in Jonas’s arms while Eva spun JJ around until she was dizzy. 

“Hey guys,” Isak said as they approached their friends, Sylvia walking between the two of them. “We’d like you to meet Sylvia. Sylvia, this is Aunt Eva, Uncle Jonas and their kids, Jonas Junior and Annette.” He motioned to everyone, Jonas and Eva doing little waves in her direction. He hoped this wasn’t too overwhelming for her, knowing how shy she could be. 

“Call me JJ,” JJ said immediately, holding his hand out to her with confidence. Sylvia looked up at Isak then Even before letting go of their hands and shyly offering one to JJ to shake. Once he was done shaking her hand--as if this was something he had been instructed to do previously by Jonas or Eva,--he looked up at the two of them, looking exhausted from the action, “can we go on the carousel nooow?” 

“Yes, dear,” Eva said with an eye roll before taking Annette from Jonas and looking at Sylvia, “Want to ride on the carousel?”

“Can I?” She looked up at Even excitedly, and he nodded and put his hands on her shoulders as he followed her to the line behind Eva and the kids. 

“She’s a cutie, Isak,” Jonas said, watching their significant others get on the carousel with the kids and crossing his arms. “How was the first night? She sleep okay? Just asking because I’ve never been able to sleep with you and Even in the next room.”

“Shut up,” Isak rolled his eyes and hit Jonas in the chest with the back of his arm. “She’s a total angel, asleep by nine and allowing me to get laid by eleven. She even woke up before us and let us sleep in while she watched Netflix. Honestly, we’re lucky.” 

“I guess we’ll see if that keeps up,” Jonas said, shaking his head as if Isak had so much to learn about being a parent. “Remember when JJ was three? He had nightmares and joined us in bed every night for a month. Boy, that was definitely a drought for us. And now, Annette has been wanting to sleep with us too. One night we fell asleep after sex and in the middle of the night, she crawled into bed with us. We were completely naked! She had so many questions, and told JJ we slept naked, and then he had so many questions and oh my god, it was an absolute mess.” 

“Well, jeez, thanks for the horror stories, buddy,” Isak said, patting him on the back and speaking sarcastically, “I’m so glad to have a friend like you around. Really helping me out in these big life moments.”

“I mean, wasn’t I right about marriage? Awful.” He smirked and raised his eyebrows. He was joking, they both knew that, but he had definitely been right about marrying Even. Isak had been on edge. Was 21 too young? Was he making a mistake by not exploring more of the world first? Jonas had been so supportive, though, telling him that he better snatch up Even, that Even was the absolute best thing to ever happen to Isak. That he knew the two of them belonged together, he was sure of it. A love like theirs would only come once in a lifetime. He talked him out of his doubts in minutes flat.

Isak smiled and shook his head, looking up at the carousel and watching Even and Sylvia laugh as they went around and around. 

“Honestly, Isak, I think you two are going to be great parents for her,” Jonas nodded, “I’m not saying their won’t be snags, or that you’re not going to have some sleepless or sexless nights, but it’s worth it. I think you know that, though. And, of course, Eva and I are always a call away. You guys have been very helpful with us, and we plan to return the favor.”

“Thanks, Jonas,” Isak said and then turned to him with a serious look on his face, “but if your son tells my daughter anything about sex or sleeping naked, you’re absolutely dead.” 

“I’ll make sure he knows,” Jonas said with a roll of his eyes and a laugh. Then, the two of them sat down and waited for Eva and Even to join them so they could get to shopping. 

Eva was really helpful with knowing what shops Sylvia would like and what kinds of clothes she’d be into. A lot of what Even and Isak picked out had Sylvia crinkling her nose and saying “sorry, but no.” They were glad that she was nice about it, at least. A few of the things they picked out did receive a thumbs up from her, though they weren’t sure if she was just trying to make them feel better. They felt lucky, regardless. 

After a few stores and a decent dent in their bank account, they decided to go to the food court to get some lunch. It was mostly for the kids, so Isak thought it’d be a good idea to sneak off with Eva to get some cover up.

“So, Dad will buy you whatever you want to eat and Aunt Eva and I will be right back,” Isak was telling Sylvia when they found a table to set down their bags. She nodded and looked around at her options. Isak gave Even a quick kiss then started pulling Eva away. 

“If she comes back with three hundred dollars of makeup, you’re a dead man, Isak,” Jonas told them jokingly.

“Same goes for Isak, Eva,” Even said, giving the two of them a little wink. Isak rolled his eyes and shook his head, blushing a little at the thought of him owning that much makeup. There had been times in his life where he’d let Eva put some lipstick on him, sometimes blush or even a little eyeshadow. But, he wasn’t exactly proud of it. It was mainly so she could practice new styles and colors, but sometimes it just came out so nicely that she insisted he keep it on for Even to see. 

It wasn’t something either of them were overly into, but it was a nice little mix up. And Even never minded seeing the way the makeup could make Isak’s pretty eyes pop. He even snuck a few pictures for himself when he could. 

“So, you just need cover up, then?” Eva said, walking around Sephora, looking at her favorite brands. 

“Yeah, strong enough to cover a nasty bruise,” Isak said with a laugh, “Even likes to completely devour my neck. And, we prefer to keep it covered instead of continuously lying to our daughter.” He rubbed his neck again, checking out his hickey in one of the carefully placed mirrors around the store. This one wasn’t even one of the bad ones, and it had been enough to catch Sylvia’s attention. 

“Hate to break it to you, Issy, but you’re going to have to learn how to lie,” She told him before squatting down, looking at a few different tones of cover up before grabbing one and handing it to him. “This should do. But, young kids are very intuitive, and telling little lies to keep the innocence alive is something parents do. Even’s smart, though I’m sure Sylvia doesn’t like the idea of you being beat up while you sleep, it was a good lie. An eight out of ten.” 

“So what lie did you tell them when they caught you sleeping naked?” Isak raised a brow, looking at the bottle of cover up then back at her as he followed her around the store. 

“Jonas told you about that?” Isak nodded and she sighed. “Well, that one was easy. We told them we had gotten too hot that night, and we needed to cool down. Of course, they asked if they could sleep naked which had us on edge a little. We told them they could only when they were alone. And, when they asked why we could when we were together, we told them it was because we were married and that married people have no secrets, and that their bodies are a secret.” 

“Very thought out,” Isak nodded, watching her look at lipstick shades, “ten out of ten. Until they’re a little bit older, of course.” 

“Well, we’ll deal with that when the time comes,” Eva shrugged and held out a lipstick to Isak. “This is so your shade.”

“Eva, you know I don’t do makeup,” he shook his head and pushed the lipstick away. “The cover up is more than enough for me.” 

“Just get it,” She told him, holding it out again, “you don’t know when you’re going to need to spice things up. You’ve got a kid now and it’s not like I think you guys will lose your drive, but it’s going to get a little tiring. Some nights you might just want to put on some lipstick or some lingerie for him.” 

Isak sighed, taking the lipstick from her and looking at it a little before looking back up at her. “Things are okay with you and Jonas, right? You’re sounding a little cryptic here, Eva.” 

“Things are okay,” She nodded a little, grabbed a lipstick for herself. “I’m not saying they couldn’t be better, but they’re okay the way they are.” 

“Eva,” Isak eyed her curiously, knowing that she wasn’t looking at him for a reason. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to look at him, wanting to make sure everything really was okay with his two closest friends. 

“I guess it just feels like we’re a little far apart as of lately,” she bit her lip and looked down, trying to make sure she had this thought out in a way that wouldn’t make her friend worried. “We’ve been really busy and it’s been hard finding time to connect. It makes me wonder if he feels he’s missing out. I mean, after we had JJ, it was kind of like he was trapped into this life with me, trapped into marriage and a family and all that. And, I guess I just wonder if he feels he’s missing out on the life he could have had.” 

“Nonsense, Eva,” Isak shook his head and took her lipstick from her, deciding he’d buy it for his friend, “Jonas is extremely lucky to have you and to have your kids. He’s never, ever once said anything about regretting his decision. I think I’d know. But listen, we can hit the lingerie store on the way back to the food court and I’ll make you a deal. We’ll take JJ and Annette next weekend so you two can have a romantic rendezvous if you promise to do the same for us sometime in the near future when we need it.” 

“Isak, you are literally the most thoughtful person, ever,” she smiled and hugged him. “But we’re only going to the lingerie store if you let me help you pick something out, too.”

“Why are you always treating me like one of your girlfriends?” Isak groaned a little but didn’t protest. 

\-----

Later that night, after Sylvia was in bed, Isak and Even decided to take a shower to wind down from their day out. It was successful, Sylvia officially had a closet and dresser filled with clothes to choose from, some they even bought a couple sizes up so that when she grew out of the others, she’d still have more until their next shopping trip. 

“So, when do I get to see whatever it was that was in that little red bag, baby?” Even asked while they were under the water, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband as they enjoyed the hot water raining down on them.

“Maybe not until our anniversary,” Isak chuckled, “I still haven’t decided.” He kissed Even’s chest gently and slowly, letting his eyes close while his lips roamed the familiar skin. “Eva told me that sometimes we’re going to need a little to spice things up, but I don’t think that we’re there yet. I’m not even sure we’ll ever get there.”

“So, then I might never see it?” Even pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow, “That hardly seems fair. Why would you buy lingerie and never wear it? Sounds like an enormous tease and waste of money.” 

“It’s not,” Isak sighed, opening his eyes and looking into Even’s. His hands roamed up and down his husbands sides, from the tops of his thighs, all the way up to his armpits. “I’m just saying that our relationship is still very spicy. So, if that doesn’t change before December, then the lingerie should be saved for a special occasion.” 

“Fine,” Even said, smiling at Isak because he just couldn’t help it. He would definitely think about the lingerie, probably even dream of it until Isak let him see it, but he supposed he was right. They didn’t need to spice things up, Isak was still as hot today as the day he had met him. Hotter, if that was possible. “But the thought of it is going to make me horny as hell until I see it.”

“Then it must already be doing its job,” Isak chuckled then pulled back the shower curtain a little, reaching for the bottle of lube he decided to sneak into the bathroom, grabbing it and setting it down on a shelf in the shower before pulling the curtain back again. “I know it’s a waste of water, but…”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Even said heatedly and crashed his lips to his husband’s. Isak loved Even like this. He was usually the needy one, but when Even wanted Isak the same way Isak wanted Even, it was game on. Isak wrapped his arms around his husband completely, leaning his back against the shower wall as their lips began to swell from the pressure of the kiss. 

With Isak pressed against the wall, Even began grinding himself against his husband, gentle moans getting lost into each other’s mouths as they got hard against one another. Careful to make sure they both had their feet pressed against the mat on the floor of the shower, Isak gently lifted a leg, wrapping it around Even’s lower thigh and holding onto him tight as their hips got lost in their motions. 

“Fuck Isak,” Even growled and reached around to cup his ass in his hands as he dipped his head down into his man’s neck. He kissed around vigorously for a moment before mumbling “you got the cover up?” And, when Isak nodded he found a nice, clear piece of skin below his ear to suck on. 

“God, baby,” Isak sighed, moving his hands up into Even’s hair as he continued grinding on him.  
“How quiet are we being?”

“Louder than last night, but not as loud as usual,” Even nodded, pulling Isak up more by his ass so that his one foot still on the ground was on its tippy toes. “Jump,” he said gently and pulled him up some more. Isak jumped up, and with Even’s help, wrapped his legs around him completely. Even kept his hands on his ass to hold him up, keeping him pressed to the wall for help. 

“Comfortable?” Even asked, raising a brow as he took one hand off his ass to grab the lube. Isak moved a little, his dick pressing up against his husband’s stomach and his ass just inches from Even’s own hard-on. After he was situated with his arms around Even’s neck, he nodded and helped Even put a generous amount of lube on his hand. 

Once Even’s fingers were at his hole, he let out a little whimper and wrapped his arms back around him, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades. Even circled his fingers around a couple times before pressing two fingers in slowly. Isak replied with a moan, relaxing his ass on his hand as he pressed them all the way in and scissored them slowly. 

“Fuck, faster, please,” Isak moaned and bounced himself gently against his body. Even responded with a little chuckle, twisting his hand gently before adding a third finger and beginning to pump them faster and faster. Isak moved his hips with his motions, trying to help in any way that he could without his feet on the ground. Keeping one of his hands gripped to Even’s back, he reached underneath himself to find Even’s dick. 

Once his dick was in his hand, he pumped it a couple times, wrapping his legs tighter before guiding Even’s tip to meet his hole. “Ready?” Even asked incredulously, slowly removing his hands before helping Isak guide him into his hole. 

They let out a moan in unison as Even pressed himself inside Isak, who rested his forehead on Even’s shoulder as he got situated. Once Even was pressed inside him, he rested for a moment, peppering kisses on the top of Isak’s head. It was always a little more difficult in the shower, not much to hold onto and the water somehow making things seem a little drier, even with the lube. 

When Isak finally started gently rocking his hips against him, Even met his movements, starting slow and gentle until the pace felt achingly slow. Basically neither of them knew how their thrusts had sped up, or even how long it had been since they started. They just felt the pleasure of their love and all the nerves it was continuously striking. 

And, of course as their movements sped up, it got a little harder to keep Isak up against the wall, but he continued doing his part, hopping himself up every few thrusts and tightening his legs and arms around Even to hold himself up. 

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Isak moaned as things grew hotter, “feels so good, you’re so good.” he bit into his shoulder then, a much louder moan stopping in his throat as he did. Sure, this was a little more difficult than when they were in bed, but it was so worth it, and with the energy they both had to exert, they’d sleep earlier than usual--both deciding earlier on in the day that they needed to start morning’s earlier for Sylvia, so she wouldn’t be up alone so early in the morning. 

The rubbing of Isak’s hard-on against the skin on Even’s stomach felt agonizingly good and the the angle he was thrusting at was hitting his bundle of nerves almost every time. He wanted to call out and scream to Even about how good it felt, how close he was making him, but he just bit his shoulder harder and moaned against the skin. 

Even himself was feeling amazing. Something about the way Isak was holding him so tight made him feel encompassed by the good feelings their sex brought. He didn’t exactly want the feeling to end when he felt Isak getting close, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He thrusted quicker and harder, getting lost in the feeling. He tilted his head back, moaning Isak’s name a few times in succession, feeling him tighten around him as he came on both their stomachs. 

“Fuck, Even, baby, yes!” Isak moaned out, almost losing his grip around him, but wanting Even to find his bliss too. 

“S’okay,” Even managed to say, slowly letting his husband down to the floor, gently sliding out of him as he did. He reached behind himself and turned off the water. “Suck me,” he instructed him, and Isak quickly got down, happily obliging. Isak was so good at it, having learned over the years how to deepthroat his husband without gagging. He took him in and bobbed his head in rapid succession, having Even coming in minutes, digging his fingers in Isak’s wet hair and moaning his name blissfully. 

As Isak slowly pulled back, he swallowed up Even’s come and stood up, wiping his mouth with a smirk. 

“Told you we didn’t need spicing up,” Isak told him happily, voice a little raspy from his actions. He then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back the shower curtain and getting out.

“Mmm, but I better always be wearing a shirt around Sylvia,” Even said with a laugh, looking down at the bit marks on his shoulder and being able to feel the scratches Isak had left on his shoulder blades. 

Isak turned around, looking at him as he handed him a towel, “Oops,” he chuckled a little, “Well, Eva told me we’ll have to learn to tell some little lies. I’m sure we’ll think of something if we have to.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear what you come up with for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I'm killing it, I don't know. Is it dead? It's dead. Maybe I'll continue, because I have a lot of thoughts about the past and the future and the lingerie Eva made Isak buy but man I don't know.


	4. Be Careful of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Sylvia has learned in the past make her curious. Meanwhile, Isak's past comes back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "fOuR yEaR oLdS cAnT sHoWeR aLoNe" stfu. I asked my parents if I could shower alone when I was three and a half. some of us like being independent. Sure, they stayed in the room with me but JFC. Honestly if you just want to nitpick, then don't fucking read, I'm not asking you to :))))).  
> ANYWAY, here is this. I am sad to say that it DOES NOT contain any smut, but y'know, sometimes shit has to happen, and sometimes it doesn't.

“Pappa, what’s a community?” Sylvia asked Isak. It was around nine in the morning and Even was still asleep in their room, giving the two of them some time alone. Isak poured the two of them some cereal and walked it out to where Sylvia was coloring in the living room. That was where he had found her that morning. “Because I thought it was a group of people who are the same who spend time together.”

“That’s a pretty accurate description, kiddo,” Isak nodded, not sure where this was coming from or headed to, but he was happy to share some of his knowledge with her. “I mean, people in a community have similar interests, or live in the same area. They might spend some time together. Why do you ask?” 

Sylvia was down on the floor, scribbling into her princess coloring book. Isak put the bowl of cereal down next to her and then sat on the couch to eat his own. Even didn’t really approve of meals on the couch, but Isak could usually get away with it when it was just cereal. 

“Well,” she paused and moved her coloring book out of the way before taking her spoon and pushing all the cereal underneath the milk. She seemed to get a little thoughtful as she did it. “Aunt Eva and Uncle Jonas aren’t a part of your community, but you spend time with them.” 

“My community, personally? Or our community as a family?” He wasn’t really sure what she meant, but didn’t think it could be anywhere too awful. Isak watched her for a moment then took a bite of his own cereal. 

“I mean, I don’t know,” she shook her head and stopped again, appearing a little frustrated before continuing, “I mean, the gay community.” Her voice dipped at the word ‘gay’ as if it were a bad word, something she shouldn’t say. 

“I-” Isak paused, almost choking on his cereal. He tried to wrap his head around what she was saying, wondering where this was coming from. He shook his head and abandoned his cereal, setting it on the coffee table and getting down next to her on the floor. “What do you know about the gay community?”

“Well, I know there are boys who like boys, like you and Dad, and girls who like girls, and some people who like both,” she nodded and turned her head to look at him directly. “This kid I talked to sometimes before you adopted me, his name was Vegard, he told me about the gay community when I told him about you and Dad. He told me people in the gay community hang out with other people who are gay. And that not everyone likes it.” 

“Okay, well,” Isak couldn’t help but look at his closed bedroom door, wishing that Even would come out and help him talk about this. Perhaps Even would want to be here for this or sense his distress and come out. After a few moments of no such luck, he continued on, “well, people in a community don’t always have to hang out with other people who are in that community. Everyone in the world is worthy of a friendship with whoever they see fit. But, he was also right that not everyone approves of people being gay. It’s getting better, people have become more accepting, but I think there might always be people who don’t like it. We just have to counteract their hate with love.” 

Isak’s heart was beating a little fast. He didn’t think he was going to have to talk about this kind of stuff with her so soon. He didn’t want to have to tell her some of the turmoil and bad things he and Even had faced over the years, ever. He didn’t want her to know that there were people out their capable of that kind of hate. He reached over and played with her hair gently, hoping that that had been all that this kid had told her. 

“So, you didn’t adopt me because you think I’m gay? Because, he told me that that’s how that works,” she looked at him curiously, letting him play with her hair, sort of leaning her head into his touch. 

“What? No,” Isak shook his head, “we adopted you because we love you. Because we thought that you were the perfect addition to our family. We don’t expect you to be gay or straight or anything at all except yourself. We want you to be you and not what other people want you to be, get it?”

“I think so,” she nodded a little and looked down then back up at him. “How do you know if you’re gay?”

“That’s a little more tricky,” Isak licked his lips thoughtfully, continuing to play with her hair. “It’s got a lot to do with emotions and attraction. Some people know their entire lives, some people don’t realize it until they’re much older. Like I said, no one’s expecting you to make that decision right away. I didn’t even really know until I was seventeen. Which is thirteen years older than you are now. So, please, don’t worry about that now, okay?” He paused for a thoughtful moment after she nodded her head in agreement. “But, if you get worried or wonder about it and want to talk about it, Dad and I will always be here to talk to and help you through whatever issues you’re facing. Whether it has to do with being gay, liking someone in general, friendship troubles, or really anything at all that’s troubling you.”

“Okay,” she nodded and looked at him, “so do you ever hang out with the gay community?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Isak said, laughing a little, “I mean, we’ve got a good few friends who are gay. You’ll probably meet Eskild soon, he’s gay, and our friend Noora likes both women and men. There’s some others, too, but I’m not going to give you every single name and orientation, it’ll probably just get confusing. And, we also have lots of other friends like Aunt Eva and Uncle Jonas.”

“Will I meet them all?” 

“Eventually, yeah,” Isak nodded and leaned in, kissing her on the top of her head before removing his hand from her hair. “But, right now we should probably just eat our cereal before it gets soggy.”

“So, how long have you and Dad been together?” She asked as they continued their meal, another crisis seeming to be averted for the time being. 

“About nine years,” Isak nodded, grabbing the remote and pulling up Netflix so they could watch something as they ate. “In December we’ll have been married for five years. Why do you want to know?”

“I’m trying to figure out how old you are,” she shrugged.

“Well, then why don’t you just ask?” He raised an eyebrow at her, loving her curiosity and her little ways of trying to figure things out on her own. 

“Dad told me before but I forgot, so I feel bad asking again,” she sighed a little and looked away. 

“No need to feel bad, sweetheart,” he chuckled and shook his head, putting on Phineas and Ferb for the two of them. “I’m 26 and he’s 28. So, I’m the young and cool one. Just don’t forget that.” He winked at her and then looked up at his door, noticing it opening and Even stepping out. 

“Did I just hear that you think you’re the cool one?” Even asked, stepping out into the living room with a little smirk on his face. “Don’t lie to her, babe. We both know that I’m way cooler than you.”

“In your dreams,” Isak told him, getting up off the floor and walking over to him to greet him with a kiss. Even smiled and put both his hands on the side of Isak’s face as he pulled away. “Which I hope were good.” 

“Delightful,” Even chuckled a little, then pulled away, looking around him at Sylvia eating her cereal at the coffee table. “Breakfast and Netflix on the couch, huh?”

“Sorry. In my defense, I thought we’d finish before you woke up, but we kind of got sidetracked,” Isak said with a playful shrug then took Even’s hand to pull him out of the room to talk to him about his and Sylvia’s little chat. He wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything he left out that Even might want to bring up to her. He also wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong by talking to her about it at all. 

“Maybe I’ll talk to her a little bit about it later, but it sounds like you did good, babe,” He told him honestly, running the back of his hand over Isak’s cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t awake to help you out, though. You feel okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Isak nodded and turned his head to kiss Even’s hand. “I just don’t want to say anything that’s going to mess her up. Or for her to be the first kid in history to think that she’s not going to be accepted if she’s straight. I just want to do what’s best for her.”

“Don’t worry so much, you’re doing great,” Even smiled and kissed him a couple times on the lips, running his hands through his husbands hair a few times. “However, I’m going to fix you up some green tea and honey. Your voice still sounds a little fucked. Throat feel okay?”

“Y’know, sometimes I think you say these things to compliment yourself,” Isak laughed and shook his head. “But, yeah, I suppose green tea and honey is a good idea.”

“Hey, I’m just being a gentleman and trying to help the love of my life feel better,” he kissed Isak’s lips a few more times, not being able to get enough. “Besides, I’d more likely be complimenting your abilities, babe.” 

\-----

That day’s activity was mini golf. Isak and Even figured it could be a fun enough game for them to enjoy as a family. Even had to remind him, though that it would just be a friendly game; no getting competitive, and no getting grumpy if Even kicked his sorry ass. Of course, they both kind of knew that it was going to be a little difficult for Isak not to get competitive, it was in his nature. Even just hoped that with Sylvia around, he’d keep his chill and they would show Sylvia a good time while allowing her to get to know them more. 

Everything was going pretty good, they were on the third hole and Sylvia was up. She hadn’t been doing too great, but she was cavelier about that. “At least she’s not a poor sport like you,” Even had said quietly to Isak, nudging him playfully. Isak had just rolled his eyes and walked up behind her, trying to show her how to hold onto the club tighter. 

“Isak Valtersen, is that you?” Suddenly a male voice came from behind. Isak let go of Sylvia and turned around to see who it was. “It is! I knew I recognized that ass.”

Isak met the eyes of Erik Larson and his cheeks were suddenly on fire. He wanted to reach down and cover Sylvia’s ears but it was too late. “Uh, honey, go ahead and take your turn,” Isak managed to say calmly, patting her on the back and joining Even’s side to confront his former fling. “I really wish you’d refrain from saying sh-- stuff like that in front of our daughter. Besides, it’s Bech Næsheim now, not Valtersen. You know that.” 

“Mm, right,” Erik eyed Even, who instinctively, if not possessively wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist. He knew who Erik was too well, and he despised the guy. They both did, and because of that they had been avoiding him for years. “Daughter, huh?” He looked around at Sylvia and then back to them, “my bad. I’m actually here with my boyfriend and his daughter. They’re back at hole one,” he jabbed his thumb in that direction. “Maybe they could be good friends.”

“Unlikely,” Even said immediately, clenching his jaw and then looking back at Sylvia, who was further down on the third hole, taking another swing at her ball. “Now, really, you should get back to them, because we’re not interested.”

Even didn’t care if he was being rude. This guy was awful and he was pretty sure that Erik lived to make others feel like shit about their lives. He regretted the time that he had basically shoved Isak into his arms and was pretty sure he’d never forgive himself. 

Back when Isak first went to university, Even had made a rash decision. He saw Isak on snapchat at a party, and it looked like he was having fun with other guys. Part of him knew that Isak would never cheat on him, but he got angry anyway. Truthfully, he’d been missing Isak and he thought that maybe Isak wasn’t missing him the same way. 

That’s when he decided to break up with him, using the bogus excuse that he wanted Isak to have “the full uni experience.” He had scheduled a Skype call with him and wouldn’t let him protest on the decision, hanging up before Isak could see his own tears and subsequently missing out on Isak’s. He dodged Isak’s calls for days and deleted all his voicemails without listening to them. He had been afraid that hearing his voice would really make him lose it, and he was feeling so down that he couldn’t afford that. 

Little did he know that Isak was losing it, too. He couldn’t get Even off his mind, making his grades and attendance slip terribly. He felt like he needed to talk to Even about it a little bit more, so that he could understand Even’s decision better. Not that he had thought it’d be overly helpful, but he needed to try something. 

When Even proved impossible to get ahold of, he asked some of his friends that were still around to go check in on him, to try to talk to Even for him. He wouldn’t let any of them in besides Eskild, who made a bad call on the guru advice, saying that Even was right, Isak needed other experiences. Isak was pissed when Eskild told him the same thing, but part of him was grateful that he was there for Even, making sure he wasn’t doing anything to hurt himself. Regardless, it took him a long time to forgive Eskild. 

Isak didn’t know what to do. He felt like he had tried everything to get Even off his mind. Then, after talking to some of his friends, it had been decided that he try to sleep with someone new. They told him that he didn’t need to fall in love again, but he needed someone to get his mind off of Even. 

Isak slept with two people--er, well, one and a half. The first was some guy he’d drunkenly met at a party, and the only reason he got through the sex was because he was picturing Even on top of him, recognizing the similarities and parallels the boy had compared to Even. When he came, crying Even’s name, the guy kicked him out immediately. Isak cried all night long and let himself be a shut in for the next two days. 

The half had been Erik. Isak had a few classes with Erik and the guy genuinely seemed worried about him, having noticed his abrupt increase in absences and how much more disheveled he was gradually getting. He offered to take him out, no strings attached, and then flirted with Isak all throughout dinner. 

Erik was a good looking guy, nothing like Even, though. He had bronzed skin from all the time he spent on the field for the various sports he played, extremely chiseled abs, and dark brown hair that always stood straight up in the same style. His personality fell extremely short of his looks, though, and keeping a conversation with him that wasn’t just flirting and dirty talk was completely useless. 

Isak wanted to like him, to be attracted to him, so he tried. After dinner, they went back to his place to have sex. Erik told Isak that he was not versatile, that he would only bottom, and Isak thought it was probably a good idea to change things up, anyway. Except when they were making out and Isak was kissing his abs and even sucking his dick, he couldn’t get a hard-on. 

Isak was always horny, especially back then. He couldn’t imagine this ever happening to him, so he was really surprised at himself. They tried everything, Erik sucking him, fingering him, stroking him, talking dirty but nothing had worked. That was when Erik declared that Isak obviously wasn’t gay, and that he was insulted that Isak would lead him on in this way. 

And, once again, Isak was kicked out of a guys room. 

It had been almost two weeks since he had gotten through to Even, but he couldn’t handle it anymore. On a Sunday night, he packed up some things and spent the entire night driving home. If he couldn’t get Even to answer his calls, he was going to go straight to his door and beg him to talk if he had to. 

He spent a little over three hours driving, leaving Even a few more voice messages to tell him he was on his way while he drove. Even never picked up. So, Isak was blindly banging on his door at one in the morning, searching his bag for the spare key Even had given him when he moved in to his place. When he finally fished it out and unlocked the door, he paused. There were a number of worries that suddenly hit him with brute force. Even could be in there with someone else, or he could have hurt himself for Isak to find. And, if Even wasn’t even there, what would he do? Where would Even be if not home? Would he stay there and wait for him? He certainly couldn’t go to Even’s parents’ house that late at night. 

He took a deep breath and walked into the darkness of Even’s kitchen, only taking a few steps before the lights flashed on and he saw Even standing there in a pair of sweats at the doorway where the room met his common area. 

“Isak,” he said in a small voice and then rubbed his eyes, looking at him incredulously. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. And, honestly, he thought he was losing his mind and hallucinating Isak being there. After all, Isak did have class in the morning, and he didn’t think he would’ve seen him for a long time. It just didn’t make sense to him in the moment. 

“Even,” Isak said and dropped his bags to the floor before quickly striding over to him and wrapping him in his arms. He didn’t know if Even was going to take him back, or if he would even want to when he found out about Isak’s sexual encounters. But, it felt like there was a magnet between them, some sort of string of connection that was automatically repaired the moment he saw him standing there. 

“Isak, you’re here,” Even said quietly, wrapping his arms around the boy and squeezing him, his hands roaming over his entire back as if to make sure that he really wasn’t a hallucination, that he wouldn’t suddenly disappear. “You’re really here.” 

“Yes, baby, I’m here,” Isak nodded and pulled back from the hug, eyes brimming with tears. He put his hand up to Even’s cheek and stroked it gently. “I couldn’t do it anymore. I needed to see you and tell you that we have to be together. Okay? We’re Even and Isak, we fucking belong together and I don’t care if that means I’m not getting some useless experience. I don’t want that experience, I want you.”

“Okay,” Even said quietly, looking at him while tears spilled from his own eyes. He was really down for the past two weeks, and the depression was making it hard for him to find words. But it felt better that Isak was there, really there. He just wanted to take him to bed and hold him all night long. So, that’s exactly what he did.

The two of them laid in Even’s bed and watched each other. They’d kiss a little and feel around the other’s body every now and then, just reminding themselves that this was real. Aside from the two weeks of not talking, they hadn’t seen each other in almost two months, which was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they met. They just needed to feel each other during the night, they’d talk in the morning. 

They didn’t sleep much that night, though. Isak tried to get Even to, but mostly the two would doze off for a few minutes at a time, only to awake with the jolting realization that they had fallen asleep in the first place. 

Around seven in the morning, Isak got up and looked around for Even’s laptop. It was during one of Even’s short sleeping spells, but he was sure he wouldn’t mind him using it quickly. Once he found it, he sent an email to all of his professors and told them he had mono, and that he would make up the work as soon as possible. It would buy him a couple of days, at least. He knew that this was either going to kill him or cause him to have to take the rest of the semester off, but he hardly cared about the consequences at that point in time. Even was more important than anything to him. He could drop out of school and get a job flipping burgers for all he cared, as long as he was with Even. 

When Even woke up again, they talked for a long time. Isak confessed to the things he had done with the other guys, and Even was upset and jealous but he couldn’t be mad. Isak apologized and cried over it, telling him the details about it and how he couldn’t ever stop thinking of him. Even held him and told him it was okay, he didn’t care because he came back to him. They then talked about what would happen next and Even admitted that just three days prior he had been fired from his job for missing so much work and not calling in or telling anyone he wasn’t going to be there. That’s when Isak told him to go back to uni with him. They didn’t need much room and he was sure he could find a job out there, too. 

“Are you sure?” Even had asked for about the fifth time, not wanting to intrude on Isak’s new life and be a burden to him. 

“Yes, Even, Yes,” Isak told him and ran a hand through his hair, looking him in the eyes. “Please, we can rent this place out or something and we can put some of our stuff in a storage unit for now, and we’ll just figure out the rest as we go. I just want you to be with me.”

Eventually, they were both on the same page, and Even was going to drive up in a couple weeks when they had everything squared away. Maybe they were overly dependent on each other, but at least they kind of tried being apart. And, since it didn’t work, they didn’t care how dependent they were. 

The thing was that when they were both on campus, Erik decided to start coming around more and more. It was like seeing Isak with Even made him a challenge. He’d show up at their dorm and ask Isak out, and he’d say things like “what do you see in that guy?” or “I’m so much better than he is.” It made them both mad to no end, especially because it seemed like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

They had spent a lot of time ignoring him, and they thought when Isak graduated that they’d seen the last of him, but fate wouldn’t be so kind. He ended up going to the same grad school and moving to the same area as Even and Isak when he had graduated from there. Though he had mainly giving up his quest for Isak at that point, it was still just plain creepy to the two of them. He acted as if he thought he could eventually drive the perfect wedge through their relationship and split them for good, even if he didn’t get Isak out of it.

And, now he was there at mini golf, ready to annoy them some more with his crude remarks and innuendos. 

“Baby,” Isak looked up at Even and gently gave him a kiss on the jaw, “why don’t you go take your turn. We don’t want Sylvia playing alone for too long. I’ll take care of this.” 

Even looked back at Sylvia again and then down at Isak before hesitantly letting go of his husband. He wasn’t worried about what might happen, he trusted Isak, and knew that he could hold his own. It was just that Erik made him so angry that as soon as he looked at his smug smile, he wanted to hit him. He hated the way he looked at Isak and really, he just wanted to rip his eyes out of his sockets so that he couldn’t see him anymore. Somehow, though, that wouldn’t be enough, he’d always have mental pictures and memories. 

He gave Isak an extremely possessive--but hot--kiss before going to the course and joining Sylvia back in the game. 

Isak looked at Erik, crossing his arms and his face going cold. “Listen, Erik. We’ve put up with you for long enough. We don’t like you or your comments or your company. We’ve got a life together, a daughter, for God’s sake! Can’t you please just leave us alone, once and for all?”

“Isak,” Erik laughed and shook his head smugly, “I’m just being nice, I don’t know why Even has to get so ridiculous. I’ll never understand his temper, honestly.”

“It’s things like that, that make it really hard to believe that you’re just here to be nice,” Isak sighed, fighting an eye roll. “You’ve always had shitty things to say about Even and he doesn’t deserve any of it. That’s why we can’t be your friend. Maybe one day you’ll grow the hell up, but for now, seriously stay away from my family. If you really want to be nice, you’ll do that. We’ve got enough friends in our life who don’t make jabs at my husband or make comments about my body that they shouldn’t. Just. Leave.”

Erik rolled his eyes as if Isak was being completely out of line. But he put his hands up in surrender and backed away before turning around completely to go meet up with his boyfriend and his daughter. 

Isak ran a hand through his hair and let himself calm down for a moment. He was shaking. He didn’t usually confront people so directly like that, but maybe that was part of their problem with Erik. Even had always been the one to tell him to go because Isak was too non confrontational. Maybe Erik just needed to hear it from him. 

“Pappa!” He heard Sylvia yell behind him and he took a deep breath before turning around and giving her the best smile he could. “It’s your turn!” 

Even nodded from where they stood, putting a hand on Sylvia’s shoulder. From where he was standing, Isak could see the concern on Even’s face. Isak just licked his lips, then teed up his ball before taking his turn. He didn’t want that asshole to ruin his family time, so he was going to move past this without getting emotional.

As they played through the rest of the game, Even could tell Isak’s mind was elsewhere. He didn’t get upset that Even was kicking his ass and he was putting on a facade. He pretended to be having a great time, but Even could just tell that something Erik had said or did had really pushed Isak’s buttons. So, Even did what he could, acting totally goofy and giving him way more kisses than usual. 

Isak just felt a little off. He didn’t like thinking about those two weeks away from Even, and every time Erik was around, it reminded him. He didn’t like how he felt during that time, and he hated even more how bad Even had felt. And, now, it was possible that his daughter knew something about his past from Erik’s stupid comment. Of course, she had been distracted enough by the game not to say anything about it, but what about when her mind wasn’t elsewhere? He already had to have a big talk with her that day because she was a curious kid. It could only be a matter of time before she asked about Erik, too. 

In a pure stroke of luck, on the ninth hole, Sylvia got a hole in one. 

“Way to go, Munchkin!” Even had cheered, giving her a high five then scooping her up in his arms to give her a ton of kisses all over her face. She giggled and squirmed until he let her back down to her feet. 

“Looks like we’ve got a pro on our hands,” Isak chuckled a little and gave her a high five of his own. “Way to go, kiddo. I think that this deserves a treat. They’ve got ice cream inside, would you like that?”

“Yeah!” She said excitedly, dancing around a little before moving out of the way for her fathers to take their turns to finish their game. Both Even and Isak got it in in two and then they headed inside to tally up their scores and get some ice cream. 

Sylvia and Isak both got chocolate peanut butter cup ice cream, and Even got vanilla with a salted caramel swirl. Even counted up the points, and he had won, Isak in second, and Sylvia in third. When Isak looked over at the scorecard, he shook his head and took it out of Even’s hands, ripping it up. 

“The score doesn’t matter,” Isak said, crumbling the pieces of the card in his hand. “The point is we had a lot of fun. You did have fun, right Kiddo?”

“So much! It was all so pretty too. I want to live on a golf course,” she nodded and continued eating up her ice cream, chocolate staining the sides of her mouth. 

“For the record, he doesn’t want you to know the score because I beat him and Pappa’s a sore loser,” Even winked at her then glanced at Isak with a smirk. He then moved his chair a little closer to Isak’s and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. “But, hey, if you’re moving onto a golf course, I’m right there with ya.”

“I may be a sore loser, but that’s not why it doesn’t matter, babe,” Isak leaned into him, letting himself feel comfort in Even’s embrace. He nuzzled his head into Even’s neck and looked at Sylvia with a small smile. “I just want to make sure we all had fun. That’s all that matters right now.” 

Even gave Sylvia a knowing looked and she giggled in response, continuing to stuff her face with ice cream. Though Isak couldn’t see, he knew that Even was making fun of him, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to go back to the other afternoon with the three of them curled up on the couch together, happy. 

When Erik and his company entered the ice cream shop after their game finished, Sylvia was the first on to see. Even caught her gaze and followed it, tightening his grip around Isak when he saw him. He didn’t want Isak to look and see, too. He already felt bad enough for the day. 

“Pappa, look, it’s your friend,” Sylvia said, not sensing Even’s want to keep Isak guarded from the man. She played a little with her ice cream a little then looked up at the two of them. “He used a bad word, you know. But, I don’t get it.” 

“Hmm?” Even said, rubbing Isak’s side comfortingly as he felt his husband tense up at her curiosity. 

“Well, he meant butt, I think,” she looked up at Even for confirmation and when he gave her a little nod, she went on. “But that’s so silly. You can’t tell who someone is by their butt!” She giggled and shook her head, her naivety saving the two of them this time. “I mean, your face is how you know who someone is, but everyone has a butt! That’s just weird!” 

The two of them couldn’t help but laugh together with her. It was such an innocent thing to think and to say. But, it had been so completely helpful and she would never know. A weight lifted from Isak’s shoulders, and as he laughed about it, he began to feel so much better. He couldn’t believe that he had really let Erik get to him like that, especially since he hadn’t for so many years. He was just glad that he found himself letting go of those feelings now. 

Isak sat up a little and gave his husband a kiss. This time, Even felt his happiness as their lips met, and he kissed him back slowly and gently. 

“You two kiss a lot,” Sylvia said, making them pull away. Both of their faces heated up a little and they looked at each other happily. 

“I’m sorry, does that bug you?” Even asked carefully, looking at her and letting a his hand fall to Isak’s waist. 

“No, you’re in love,” she smiled and finished the rest of her ice cream, “It’s what you’re supposed to do. I think. But, it’s kind of like Ariel and Prince Eric. I like it.” 

“Good, because Pappa is so handsome, it’s hard not to kiss him,” Even chuckled and kissed Isak’s cheek a few more times, moving his lips to the side of Isak’s before pulling away and allowing the three of them to continue on normally.

\-----

“I know Erik got to you earlier,” Even told Isak while they were in the kitchen back at their house. Sylvia had just gone down for her nap and Even thought it’d be a good time to talk to Isak about this. “It’s okay, you can talk to me about it.”

“I feel better now, though,” Isak told him, putting his hands on Even’s shoulders to meet his eyes with honesty. “I was mostly worried about what he said in front of Sylvia, but I think that all turned out okay. Didn’t it?”

“I think so,” Even nodded, moving his hands to Isak’s side before lifting him up onto the counter with ease. “But, I’m sorry we can’t seem to get away from him.”

“No, baby, I’m sorry,” Isak squeezed his shoulders gently before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I still wish that I hadn’t done…y’know, what I did with him.”

“You know I don’t give a shit about that, love,” Even moved his hands to the side of his face, holding it gently as he looked into his eyes. “It’s been so fucking long. When are we finally going to get to the point where this doesn’t fuck with us completely, huh? I know that he means nothing to you. I really, really do. I just hate the way he looks at you. I want to be the only one who looks at you like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Isak said lowly, having a slight urge to cry, after all it was his fault that Erik looked at him that way. He tilted his head down but wrapped his arms more fully around Even’s shoulders, his head meeting his chest. “I just hate remembering that time. I feel like I betrayed you and I hate it so much. I wish that I had come to you sooner. I love you so much, Even. The thought of being with anyone else, or having ever been with anyone else, well, it kind of tears me apart.”

“Isak, baby,” Even tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes. All his jealousy had faded away by now. When he first showed up on Isak’s campus and this guy came around, he had been extremely nervous. The comments he had made, made Even feel awful at the time. But now, he was absolutely over it, sure the jealousy still rang over the guys who got to see Isak the way he did, but it was nothing compared to what he actually got, and that was Isak for the rest of his life. He got a little possessive when the guy was around, but it came from a place of wanting to protect his husband, not from the extreme jealousy he once felt. He rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks and just looked him in the eyes for a few moments, trying to think of the words that would settle him completely. 

“I know, I’m being ridiculous,” Isak sighed, looking into his swimming pool eyes, repeating his apology for the third time, “I’m sorry.”

“You never betrayed me. It was a weird time for both of us, okay? We both found ways to cope with being apart, and neither of them were helpful. We know that now, and that’s all that matters, alright?” He continued running his hands over his cheeks and then kissed him when he nodded in agreement. 

Isak kissed back, wrapping his legs around his baby to hold him as close as he could. All he could think of was how bad he had wanted Even close the first night they reunited, and that was all he wanted right then, too. It’d be a great time to get away with some inappropriate sexy times, but his heart wasn’t in it. That was okay, though. They spent Sylvia’s entire naptime just kissing each other tenderly, but not going any farther. 

In their minds, they had both planned on sex that night, but it never happened. The rest of the day with Sylvia was a lot. They had made her dinner then chased her around all evening playing hide n seek in the apartment until they ran out of hiding spaces. 

Isak had gotten tired early, falling asleep during a movie around 10 p.m. When Even woke him up to move him to the room, he thought he had been wide awake and rested enough to get it on, but once they were in bed, kissing and feeling up each other’s chests, they both felt a tiredness that they couldn’t really help. They were out by eleven, happy but exhausted. 

They would pretend not to make a big deal out of it, but it had been the first day in years that they had gone without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the smut continue soon? Or are things already going downwards, hmm? Nah, it'll continue. Well, yeah, I guess let me know what you think and maybe I'll continue... Just kidding, I'll probably continue anyway because, as I've said before, Evak owns me. Okay, good night.


	5. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak are having issues getting out of old habits, which leads to some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes well there may be a bit of Isak and Even pawing at each other all throughout this chapter. I got carried away

The rest of their week basically went by without a hitch. They took Sylvia out to some places in town, showed her the school she would go to in the fall, and spent a decent amount of time at home, cuddling on the couch and telling Sylvia about their life together and their plans for the future. By Friday, she knew about Even’s bipolar disorder, Isak’s attitude problems, Even’s job at the production agency, Isak’s work on getting his PhD and basically everything in between--aside from their active sex life, there would be no secrets. 

She did catch them getting a little heated a couple times. Sometimes when she was in the living room and they were in the kitchen making meals, they’d get a little carried away with Isak on the counter and Even between his legs. One of these times, Isak had his legs wrapped around him and Even was pulling the neck of Isak’s shirt down his shoulder, giving him sweet and intimate kisses on the skin it revealed. Isak’s eyes were fluttering shut and his jaw was going a little slack when he saw Sylvia come in through the door from the hallway. 

He quickly cleared his throat, coming back to reality, and pushed Even away. “S-sylvia!” He said, trying to make sure Even knew why he was being so abrupt. “Hey, sweetie,” he swallowed hard and fixed his shirt, though the neck was now a completely stretched out, “did you need something?”

Even ran a hand through his hair and walked back to the stove where he was making food. He figured it’d be best to let Isak take this one, and he’d go back to cooking as if nothing interesting was going on. 

“I was thirsty, can I have some juice?” Sylvia asked, sounding a little off because she sensed the sudden awkwardness that floated in the air. Isak just nodded and hopped down from the counter, getting her a cup and walking to the fridge. 

“Does apple juice sound good?” He turned to look at her, cocking an eyebrow curiously. She nodded, so he got it out and poured her some. As he handed her the cup, he wondered if he should say anything. It probably wasn’t the best example to be setting for their daughter, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to say about it. 

“Thank you,” she said before taking a sip and then looking up at Isak. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and shook his head. “I’m, uh, sorry you had to see that?”

“Oh,” she shrugged, “It’s okay. Can I take this to my room?” 

He nodded and smiled a little, gently booping her on the nose before she turned around and went to her room. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned and fell down into a chair at the table, putting his head in his hands. “She’s seeing too much, isn’t she? We’re going to scar her...or, I don’t know, make her become sexual earlier than she should or something awful.” 

“Isak,” Even said with a sigh, turning the stove back on low and walking over to him, “I think that it’s fine. It’s not like I was getting you off, I mean, we’re fully clothed, it’s fine. Besides, maybe seeing us be a little physical will be good for when she develops her sexuality. She’ll have a healthy outlook on it, at least. She knows we’re in love, we’ve talked about how much we love each other, she’s said things about how in love we are, so maybe it’s teaching her good things. Just as long as she doesn’t catch anything more, I think we’ll be fine. We’ve just got to be more careful.” 

“If only she was louder,” Isak shook his head, “does she like float when she walks or something? I can always hear you coming down that hall.”

“Well, I’m not exactly light on my feet, and I weigh like a lot more than her,” Even chuckled a little and bent down, giving him a gentle kiss before returning to the stove. “Relax, it’s going to be fine.” 

“I really don’t want think about her developing her sexuality, either,” Isak groaned and rubbed his face some. 

“It’s going to happen, babe, not for years and years, but it’s going to happen,” Even gave him a reassuring look over his shoulders, “I know you hate when I talk about the future, but when it happens, we want her to have a healthy outlook on sex. That’s all I’m saying.”

This happened again two days later while she was playing in her room. Even and Isak were cuddling on the couch and Isak turned his head, beginning to press kisses to Even’s neck. After a few of these kisses, they had their arms wrapped around each other and moved to a more horizontal position. Isak hovered above him as they kissed passionately, his hands slipping up his shirt and his hips instinctively grinding up against Even’s. Even slid his hands down to his ass, squeezing it and pulling his hips closer to his own. Had this been a week ago, they’d be taking off each other’s clothes and fucking right there. But, they both knew that if this went any further, they’d be in trouble. 

So, Even gently pulled away from the kiss as he started to feel Isak getting a little too excited. He moved to sit them up, but as he opened his eyes, he met Sylvia standing there with wide eyes. 

“Damn it,” he mumbled and moved Isak--who got completely red in the face once he realized what was going on--off of him gently, getting up and walking over to her. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. “Hey, are you okay?” She nodded a little and he could see the questions popping up in her mind with the curiosity in those wide eyes. “I’m sorry you saw that, but you should know that sometimes people in love do these kind of things. Pappa and I love each other very much and sometimes we get carried away. But, we should only do it in private. So, we’re sorry.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” she nodded a little and chewed the inside of her cheek for a thoughtful moment. “It’s only for grown ups?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded and put his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them a little. “Only for grown ups who love each other as much as me and Pappa do. But, I’m sorry if we’re setting a bad example. We’ll try to do better for you.” 

They both knew that she didn’t really understand, but it still made them nervous. They had always spent a lot of time together over the years not being able to keep their hands off of each other. They never really had a reason to stop touching or fucking, and they had definitely grown used to it. It was going to be hard to let their old habits die, but they knew they were going to have to try harder with an impressionable little girl under their roof. 

Perhaps they’d have better luck getting used to that when they had three kids to deal with that weekend. Jonas and Eva would be dropping off JJ and Annette after he got out of work on Friday evening. Then they’d really have their hands full. 

“I can’t believe we only have a couple more days until we start working again and you told Eva that we’d do this,” Even had grumbled to Isak on Friday morning. They could hear the TV on from their room, Sylvia having grown more comfortable watching it with the sound on in the morning. It hadn’t been loud enough to wake them, but they could hear the mumblings of voices distantly through the walls. 

“You should have seen her face, baby,” Isak pouted and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his lips before rolling over on top of him to look him in the eyes. “I just wanted to be a good friend. Plus, I told you, they’re going to return the favor for us at some point. It’ll be worth it.”

“If you say so,” Even sighed but couldn’t help but crack a little smile when his eyes met Isak’s. “But if JJ starts terrorizing us, you’re the one who’s going to deal with it. Oh, and you can change Annette’s diapers.” 

“Actually, she still wears diapers, yes, but Eva said that she’s starting to ask to use the toilet sometimes,” Isak shrugged. “But, fine, I’ll change the diapers, I’ll be the disciplinary one for JJ. Anything else?”

“No, that sounds like enough,” He smirked and pressed a light kiss to Isak’s lips again. “I can’t wait to be the one they all love.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Isak rolled his eyes then got off of him. 

“Noooo,” Even whined, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down. “I’m not ready to get up yet. Can’t we just kiss and cuddle a little bit more?”

“Even, you just put me on diaper duty and made me the bad guy, I’m done cuddling,” he got up again and walked over to the dresser to find something to wear. He was honestly feeling a little annoyed with Even now. He had been trying to do a good thing for his friends, and maybe even help Sylvia make better friends with JJ so she had someone around her own age to hang out with. He even made sure that they were going to get something in return but Even was just being whiney and telling Isak that they were all going to hate him. 

“Isaaaak,” Even whined and got up too, “come on, don’t be like that. I was just kidding. They’ll love you, too.” He walked over to him and stopped him, taking his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Even probably should have known not to make the comment about being the one they loved, Isak was always a little self conscious about the way people viewed him. 

“I was just trying to help our friends, Even,” Isak sighed, letting himself look off to the side, not wanting to look at him. “And you’re being rude. And whiney.”

“Come on, Mr. Grumpy Gills,” Even kissed his chin and his cheeks a couple of times. “I’m sorry, really. You’re a good friend, Isak, and you’re incredibly hard to not like. Even when you’re grumpy like this. Please, let’s not start our day out with you being mad at me?”

Isak sighed and tilted his head back a little as Even continued delivering kisses to his face, jaw, and neck. “Are you going to keep whining?” 

“No, baby,” Even sighed and kissed down to his collar bones, “and I’m going to make up being rude to you.” He slid his hands down Isak’s sides and into the back of his boxers--they had started sleeping in boxers lately, Isak had insisted that they put them back on after sex, just in case. 

“Even, Sylvia’s right outside,” Isak said shakily, biting his lip and trying to keep his cool while Even kissed downward, nibbling at his nipple. 

“She doesn’t know we’re awake,” Even prompted, slowly pulling down Isak’s boxers as he slid his hands to his dick, rubbing it slowly. “Just be quiet, I know you can.” 

Isak let his eyes flutter shut as the good feelings started taking over from his dick up to his lower stomach, spreading slowly up and down the rest of his body. Even continued rubbing his cock and fondling his balls as he kissed around his husbands hips. Isak was hard in no time, biting his bottom lip and tangling a hand up in Even’s hair. 

“That’s it baby, just let go of all that anger,” Even said gently before wrapping his lips around Isak’s tip and taking him in slowly. 

Isak’s fingers immediately grasped onto his hair, pulling it gently as he took in a deep breath. “Fuck, Even,” he mumbled quietly as his warm mouth slowly took all of him in. The good feelings were already taking over his entire body, and he had to grab onto the edge of the dresser behind him with his other hand as Even began bobbing his head. 

“Mmm,” Even hummed against him, feeling happy that even though Isak had just been angry moments before, that he couldn’t deny being pleased by his husband. He bobbed his head slowly at first, hollowing his cheeks and taking him in all the way. But as he sped up, he wrapped his hand around his base and took his other hand to circle a finger around Isak’s hole, knowing how much he enjoyed the small tease. 

Isak bit his lip harder, letting moans get stuck in his throat as Even went to work. He let his eyes open to take in the view. With Even on his knees, his his full lips wrapped around his dick, and his eyes closed, Isak couldn’t help but tug his hair a little harder. “Look at me,” he managed to say, wanting to look at Even’s pretty eyes as he continued pleasuring him. 

Even did as he was instructed, opening his eyes and looking up at Isak through his lashes as he continued bobbing his head. Seeing Isak in this kind of pleasure always made him feel so good, so happy that he could be the one making him feel this way. Without much of a warning, he pressed his finger into Isak, his other hand gripping his hip as he bobbed his head faster. 

“Shit, fuck, Jesus, Even!” Isak cried a little louder than he should. He threw his head back, wanting to moan louder, but just pulled his hair much, much harder than before, “fucking warn a guy,” he mumbled before biting his lip again. 

Knowing that that might have been loud enough for Sylvia to know that they were awake, Even figured he needed to speed things up and get Isak to come faster. He wiggled his finger around and pressed it as far as he could, feeling around for Isak’s soft spot as he continued bobbing his head. He could feel Isak’s reactions when he found it, a little shudder that shook his body and a gentle clenching of his cheeks. Usually, another reaction would’ve been his loud moans, but Isak was doing good with that. 

As he continued his movements, Isak bit his lip hard enough to break the skin. Even knew how to take care of him quickly, if need be. Sometimes they could have sex for hours, and sometimes they could get each other coming in a matter of minutes. It all really depended on what their schedule was like and what their goals were in the moment. 

Right then, Even just wanted to get him to come, and Isak wasn’t far from it. 

“Close, so close,” Isak groaned lightly, knowing that he didn’t need to warn him, Even knew the signs. Even tapped at the skin on his stomach gently telling him it was okay to come, making sure to keep hitting the right spots as he looked up at Isak with bright eyes. 

“Ohh,” Isak moaned lightly as he came, pulling on Even’s hair without refrain. Even felt like his hair might all be pulled out completely as he continued bobbing through his climax. Once Isak was done, he slowly pulled away, removing his finger and swallowing Isak’s juices. 

As he stood up, Isak began gently rubbing his skull, knowing that he had been pulling rather hard and feeling a little bad about it. 

“Hey,” Even said gently as he pressed his forehead to Isak’s, “am I forgiven?”

“Yes, baby,” Isak said quietly with a nod. 

“Good,” Even licked his lips and then slid his thumb across Isak’s bleeding bottom lip. “We should probably head straight to the bathroom, clean up and fix up a little.” 

“Good idea,” Isak nodded and nuzzled his nose gently against Even’s before they both pulled away to get dressed for the day. Luckily for them, Sylvia was engrossed in Phineas and Ferb and didn’t take too much notice of them as they slid out of their room and headed straight for the bathroom to brush their teeth and get washed up. 

Even made breakfast while Isak cleaned up around the house a little. Sylvia had done a good job of keeping her room tidy when she wasn’t in there playing, but the rest of the house had been going without proper cleaning all week aside from random spills or dishes that had been cleaned right away. So Isak figured it’d need a little tidying and that some laundry should be done. 

After breakfast, he enlisted the help of the two of them to fold the laundry while they watched a movie of Sylvia’s choosing. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a movie the two of them enjoyed, and it tended to distract her more than they thought. They taught her how to fold each different type of clothing, but she really only folded the first then one or two after that before getting distracted by the movie again. 

They didn’t mind, though, she could enjoy the movie and they would enjoy watching her sing along and wiggle in her seat to the beat. 

They skipped lunch and had an early dinner, that way they wouldn’t be eating in front of JJ and Annette when they arrived. Eva had informed them that they would have dinner before coming over, and Even and Isak generally ate pretty late. So, they ate their dinner early and promised Sylvia that she could have a snack later on if she got hungry. 

When Eva and Jonas arrived with the kids, they didn’t knock, just walked in as usual. It didn’t matter if the door was locked, they had a spare key, so they were always inviting themselves in. For a little while, Even complained about Isak giving it to them, and it did create more than a few awkward moments of the two of them walking in on them having sex on the table, the counter, the couch, and the living room floor. After the fourth time, they decided to start calling before they came over especially when they would have JJ with them--they had seen much more of Even and Isak than they ever thought they’d ever see and didn’t want to scar the young boy. And Isak and Even weren’t exactly fans of giving them these shows, so they were thankful for their phone calls. 

This time, they hadn’t worried about the call because they knew things were a little different with Sylvia around. JJ ran down the hallway as fast as he could while he dragged Annette by the hand. 

“Uncle Isak!” He said loudly when he got to the living room, letting go of Annette and making her almost lose her balance. “I brought video games! Will you play with me?” 

“Oh, hey, sure buddy,” Isak smiled and got off the couch, taking his backpack for him and handing it to Even before scooping up Annette and looking down the hallway for Jonas and Eva. They were walking down it, hand in hand, excited smiles on their faces. “Oh, good, you didn’t just drop them off and leave.”

“Of course not,” Jonas said with a smile, handing over the bag they packed for Annette. “We just wanted to thank you again. This is totally awesome of you guys.”

“Don’t mention it, man,” Isak smiled and then gave Eva a little wink. “Is there anything we need to know before you leave?” 

“Well, JJ brought a Mario game, which Sylvia might like, but he’s really into his new Star Wars game,” Eva shrugged, “And Annette has been waking up around two in the morning, wanting something to drink, but don’t give her any or she’ll be up in another hour to ask you to bring her to the bathroom. She might want to get in bed with you, too, so I really hope your sheets are clean.” 

“Just did laundry today, thank you,” Isak smiled, “But she’ll be sleeping on Sylvia’s trundle bed. You don’t think she might want to join her instead?” 

“Hmm, not sure,” Eva shrugged and then reached out, touching Annette’s cheek then booping her nose, “But I guess you’ll find out.” 

Isak smiled and Annette started squirming in his arms, so he let her down. She ran out into the living room with the others and Even joined Isak at the doorway to the hallway, wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling at their friends. 

“So, then that’s it. Just call if you have questions, yeah?” Eva seemed a little nervous. She had left JJ and Sylvia with them a hundred times before, but it was never for more than a day. 

“Don’t worry,” Even said with assurance, giving her a little nod. “We’ve got this. Have faith in your friends. And enjoy your romantic weekend.” 

“He says that with so much sincerity, you wouldn’t even guess how much he was whining this morning,” Isak nudged him and smirked a little, tilting his head back to kiss his jaw once. “But, seriously don’t worry. Of course, you’ll get a call if anything happens, but everything is going to be fine.” 

“Alright, thanks again,” Eva smiled and gave Isak a hug then a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll see you for dinner on Sunday.” 

“No problem, we’ll see you then,” Isak smiled and then walked the two of them back to the door while Even joined the kids in the living room once again. 

 

The first night went better than expected. Isak and JJ played JJ’s Star Wars game and some FIFA while Sylvia shared her toys with Annette in her room. Even went back and forth between the two rooms, joining the girls in their little games to make sure there weren’t any small parts for Annette to put in her mouth and then joining Isak and JJ to make sure neither of them were getting too competitive. JJ was a pretty decent gamer, but almost as bad as Isak was when it came to being a sore loser, and Even had to remind Isak to set a good example and not to swear. 

Before they knew it, it was getting late.

“Why don’t you boys finish up your game and we can have some snacks and watch a movie before it’s time for bed?” Even asked, putting his hands on Isak’s shoulders. Annette was already getting tired in the other room and he knew that she wouldn’t make it fifteen minutes into a movie, and that would mean they’d have at least one down for the night.

To their luck, JJ fell asleep before the movie was over, too. They had expected him to put up the most fight, but they didn’t question it. Even took Annette to bed and Isak situated JJ on the couch while Sylvia sat on the floor to finish watching the movie. 

“Are you tired yet?” Isak asked Sylvia quietly after he had JJ all tucked in on the couch. She was staring up at the TV from where she sat, and he stepped behind her, placing a gentle hand on top of her head. 

“A little, I guess,” she shrugged, the movie was minutes from over and she wanted to pay attention to it, so she kept her eyes focused forward. “Why?”

“Well, if you’re not ready to go to bed, you can hang out with Dad and I in our room until you are,” he ran his hand over her locks and then gave her a kiss on the head before joining her on the floor for the rest of the movie. 

“Really?” That got her attention, she turned her head with her eyes wide. She hadn’t spent much time in their room at all since being there, it was almost like it was some big, forbidden place where only adults were allowed. 

“Yeah,” Isak said with a bit of a chuckle, “we don’t mind.” 

“Okay!” She said, getting up quickly and then taking Isak’s hand, “let’s go.” 

“What about the end of the movie?” Isak asked, smiling at her eagerness. 

“I’ve seen it before, you can turn it off,” she let go of him and started walking towards their room, not wanting to wait for Isak. She almost ran right into Even coming out of her room. She took his hand and pulled him in while Isak found the remote and turned off the TV.

“Pappa said I could hang out with you guys in here,” she told Even excitedly, looking around once she was inside the room. “Your room is so cool.” 

“Don’t you like your own room?” Even raised a brow and looked around for himself, thinking of all the work he and Isak went into arranging their room before her arrival and then thinking of how many days he spent into making her room perfect for her. Had she already grown out of it in a few days?

“Yes, it’s pretty and I love it,” she nodded and climbed up onto their bed. “But your room is cool. You and Pappa are so cool.” 

“You think we’re cool?” Isak asked as he joined the two of them in the room, closing the door behind him. Hearing those words out of her mouth was an absolute blessing. He never really thought his own parents were cool, and he wanted to be better for his own kids by being the cool one they could turn to while being a good role model. 

“Don’t make her think about it too much, Isak,” Even said with a chuckle then sat next to Sylvia on the bed. “We’re way cool, Sylvia, you’ve only seen the beginning of it.” He smirked and then started attacking her with tickles. She squealed and squirmed, laughing and pushing him at his arms playfully. 

“Even,” Isak chuckled and sat next to him before wrapping his arms around him to take his arms and pull him off of her, “don’t tickle our daughter to death!” Truthfully, he thought she was being a bit too loud, and he didn’t want to wake up the other two just minutes after putting them down. “I love her too much!” 

“You know,” Even said to Sylvia as she readjusted herself on the bed, her little chest heaving as she caught her breath, “he used to say that kind of stuff about me.” 

“Hey, I still do!” Isak said offensively as he let him go. He then moved up to the headboard of the bed and leaning against it. “I just love Sylvia now, too. Deal with it.” 

“Yeah, deal with it,” Sylvia said and crawled up next to him, sitting beside him on the headboard and giving Even almost the same exact pointed look he was getting from Isak at that moment. 

“Oh God,” He masked his laughter with a groan to keep up his act, then moved to sit on the other side of Sylvia, “I officially have two Isaks on my hands. I am totally and completely doomed.” 

“He’s only saying that because he loves me so much,” Isak said to Sylvia and then smirked up at Even before looking back down to her, “and now he loves you so much. See, I can get away with just about anything because of it, and now you can too. So, basically he’s never going to get his own way ever again.”

Truthfully, that was a problem they both had with each other. They spoiled each other so much that they couldn’t be mad at each other for too long, and even when one did something wrong, it only rang through the other as a beautiful flaw. Sure, they became better people because of each other, but they could also be the worst people, if they had really wanted to. Lucky enough for them, their friends were around to tell them when they were being blinded by their love. 

“Yes, I love you both so much,” Even nodded, “but you guys love me, too, so I don’t think I have too much to worry about. Except maybe if you both get grumpy at the same time. Then, I might have to worry. And, between you and me, Pappa gets grumpy a lot.” He whispered the last part loudly to Sylvia, poking fun at Isak. 

“Oh, please,” Isak rolled his eyes, “Barely. Unless Dad gets whiney, then I get a little grumpy.”

“Hey, no fighting!” Sylvia said and put a hand to both their chests. “Or I’ll have to send you to bed.”

Isak and Even burst out laughing. Whether it was her trying to be authoritative, or that going to bed was usually their option for when they were fighting, it was just too funny. They wrapped their arms around her and covered her face with kisses, causing her to giggle and squeal some more until they stopped. 

They stayed in bed with her, hanging out and joking with one another for about an hour. They also took the time to tell her that if Annette woke her up in the middle of the night that she could come get them, and that if she wanted to get in bed with her, it was okay unless she wasn’t okay with it. When she started yawning and her eyes got heavy, Isak started playing with her hair, which eventually put her to sleep. After making sure she was really knocked out, Even carried her into her room and then joined Isak back in bed for the night. 

 

In the morning, they woke up to all three of them jumping on their bed. Luckily, Isak made sure that they fell asleep fully clothed the night before. 

They were all giggling and jumping at their feet, JJ and Sylvia carefully holding Annette’s hands to keep her up. 

“Whoa, guys,” Isak said groggily, laughing and sitting up, putting a hand out to try to get them to stop. “You know you shouldn’t jump on the bed, right? You’ll fall off and bump your heads. Now get down, little monkeys.” He chuckled a little and slowly got up, helping them off the bed. 

“Morning, everyone,” Even said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He definitely wasn’t ready to get up, but he knew he had no choice. “How does pancakes and bacon sound for breakfast?”

“Yeah!” “Yum!” “Pancakes!” They all chorused, cheering and clapping.

“I’ll go put on some coffee,” Isak told Even, giving him a kiss on the cheek then scooping up Annette into his arms. “Come on, guys.”

Even watched as Isak herded them out of the room, a sleepy smile finding its way to his face. Isak was a lot better with kids than he had ever given himself credit for. All throughout the adoption process, Isak had been openly nervous about how he didn’t know how to act with kids, or if they even really liked him. He’d say he didn’t know a thing about them. Even always had reminded him how much JJ seemed to like him, but he was convinced that it was only because they played video games together. Even if Isak hadn’t known how to act with kids, or if he hadn’t known a thing about them, his fatherly side came out naturally around them.

Isak put on some coffee and gave the kids some juice before changing Annette’s diaper and leaving them in the living room to watch TV while he went to the bathroom. When he left the bathroom, he went in the kitchen to check on the coffee, finding Even already there, getting all of his ingredients together. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Isak said as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, sprinkling kisses on the back of his neck. “Good morning,” he peered around him at the clock on the stove, “I’m not used to seeing you up so early.”

“Mmm, well,” he turned around and looked at Isak, resting his arms on his shoulders and smiling down at him, “it’s not every day I wake up with little monkeys jumping on my bed.”

“So is that all I have to do, then, get Sylvia to join me in jumping on our bed so you’ll make me breakfast?” He smirked and stood up on his toes for a moment to nudge his nose against Even’s. 

“I almost always make you breakfast when you ask,” Even laughed and bent down more, brushing his lips against Isak’s. “You seem rather happy this morning, love.”

“I am,” he smiled and pulled away, getting out coffee cups for the two of them. “I don’t know why, maybe it’s you standing there looking so fucking hot and I love you. Maybe it’s because of our time with Sylvia last night and I love our family. Maybe both.” 

“Damn it, Isak,” Even laughed a little, “don’t make me fall in love even more, I don’t think I can take it.” He got together all of his ingredients and measuring cups before turning to look at Isak, “But you have to go out to the living room with the kids so that I can make my pancakes with precision without you making fun of me.”

“Even,” Isak pouted and set down the cups, walking back over to him, “I get it, you like to be able to control these things. I don’t make fun of you, I’m just simply letting you know that if it’s just a little mismeasured, it’ll still be perfect.” He wrapped his arms around him once again and kissed him gently for a few moments. 

“Still,” Even said as he pulled back ever-so-slightly to press his forehead to his husband’s, “the kids should be watched and I feel better being able to measure my ingredients on my own. You can come check in after the first pancake has been made.” 

“Fiiiine,” Isak sighed and pulled away again before pouring them both coffee, handing a cup to Even and leaving the kitchen to join the kids watching their show. They were all sitting on the couch, quietly drinking their juice and watching the show intently. 

Soon the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the house, everyone’s stomach starting to grumble at the pleasant aromas. Before it was completely ready, they were all in the kitchen, sitting at the table and awaiting their food. Isak helped by getting out plates and utensils and topping off Even’s coffee when it started to get low. 

“I hungryyyy,” Annette cried, so Isak got some pancakes from the already-made stack for her, cutting them up and feeding her while Even served Sylvia and JJ. He then set a plate beside where Isak sat feeding Annette, and fed Isak, sharing the food on the oversized plate he made for the two of them. 

JJ and Sylvia giggled about it to themselves, poking fun at Isak being treated like a baby. They even tried to mimic Even by feeding each other, and consequently getting syrup all over one another’s faces and clothes. Luckily they hadn’t changed into their day clothes yet. 

“Guys, don’t play with your food,” Isak warned them, giving them a stern look. “Please and thank you.” 

“But Pappa, Dad is feeding you,” Sylvia pouted her bottom lip and picked up her napkin, wiping off her face a little. 

“Yes, he is,” Isak gave Even a small smile, “but, all of it is getting in my mouth. Not all over my face and clothes. Besides, we’re sharing. You guys have your own plates, sweetie. Please, just listen to me, okay?” He didn’t like her little pout, and would rather see her smile, but he had promised to be the bad cop if they had needed. 

“Okay Pappa,” She nodded, still looking a little sad as she finished up her food. 

Isak hoped she didn’t love him any less over his firm hand on the matter, and Even could sense his nerves. He squeezed Isak’s shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for reassurance before they too went back to eating. 

 

After everyone was dressed and cleaned, they put some sunscreen on and brought the kids to the park across the street for some fresh air and exercise. JJ had protested a little, having preferred to stay inside and play video games all day, but eventually he was on board when Isak promised him they could play some ball. 

While Isak and JJ kicked the ball back and forth and scored goals on each other, Even focused on helping Annette down the slides and teaching Sylvia how to pump her legs on the swing set. 

“Just like that and hold on tight Munchkin,” he told her with a big smile on his face, standing behind her just in case. He liked being able to teach her things like this, and he briefly wondered if she knew how to ride a bike, but decided not to bring it up until he discussed getting her a bike with Isak. “Wow, you’re an absolute natural!” He cheered for her and glanced over at Isak and JJ for a moment, seeing the two of them running around and shouting. Annette kept running over in that direction--she loved spending time with her older brother--but Even kept catching her and bringing her back to the jungle gym to show her something new and exciting. 

“I think I got it!” Sylvia giggled happily, swinging herself higher and higher. 

“Just not too high, okay? Don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he stepped to the side and gave her a pat on the back as she swung backwards before chasing after Annette once again. When he scooped her back up into his arms, he growled playfully at her, “Gotcha!” he then swung her around happily before bringing her back to the slide that she seemed particularly drawn to. 

For a moment, but far from the first time, he thought about the idea of their family being this big. Three kids was definitely a lot, but all-in-all, the smiles and fun they seemed to have together would totally be worth it. He wouldn’t bring it up to Isak if he could help it. He could picture his reaction, he would look at Even incredulously and tell him to focus on the daughter they already had. He wanted to do that, he did, and if they did have more kids, it wouldn’t be until they felt Sylvia was completely comfortable with them and with the idea. However, he feared that Isak was just going to want the one, and Even wanted more--more than even he knew it. 

If only he knew what Isak was thinking at that moment, too. He had just let JJ score on him, and he was picking up the ball and looking over at Even. He was doing so well, helping Sylvia swing and catching Annette just in the knick of time. Even had always been a fountain of love, he had so much to give and he spread it to just about everyone he came in contact with. Isak knew that Even could handle more kids, three, maybe even four. And, Isak wanted at least one more, eventually. He was just afraid. He didn’t want to spread Even too thin and have his disorder get the better of him in the end. He didn’t want to become a terrible father to one child because he was accidentally focusing on the other. Even would be great with at least one more, even with the mental illness, but would he?

“Uncle Isak, hurry uuup,” JJ whined, waiting for him back in the middle of the field. He shook himself out of his thoughts and ran over to him, dropping the ball for JJ to start kicking at once again. 

After a while, he called everyone over for a water and snack break. It was hot and he wanted to make sure everyone was hydrated. Isak had planned to tire them out completely and get some quality time with Even when the kids passed out from exhaustion, so he would keep the kids out and running for as long as he could. And, that’s what he did. They played through lunch and around 3pm, they were all sweaty and ready for naps. Even carried JJ on his back and Isak carried Sylvia on his, and with Annette in a stroller, they walked back across the way to their house. 

 

During the quick walk home, Annette passed out, so Isak laid her down in Sylvia’s trundle bed. Sylvia insisted she shower before her nap, and JJ was quickly passed out on the couch. Isak himself was admittedly tired out, too, but not too tired. So, once Sylvia was washed and in her bed, he pulled Even into their room. 

“Hurry, I don’t know how long we have,” he told Even and locked their bedroom door just in case as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Isak, are you sure this is a good idea?” Even raised both his eyebrows at him and bit his lip, noticing that Isak glistened with leftover sweat. He absolutely wanted to take off all of his clothes right then and have his way with him, but he felt like he may need to be the reasonable one because of the look in Isak’s eyes. 

“Babe, they’re exhausted,” Isak told him as he approached him taking off his own shirt and then pulling Even close by the belt loops. “It’s a great idea. We might even have time to shower before they wake up.” 

“Damn it, you’re so hot,” Even licked his lips and moved his hands onto Isak’s ass, squeezing it as he pressed his lips to his husband’s. He kissed him heatedly and passionately, walking backwards and pulling Isak with him to the bed. Once there, he held on tight and fell backwards, letting Isak fall on top of him, their chests fitting perfectly together. 

“I love you so much,” Isak mumbled against his lips, his words slurring together as he spoke. He ground his hips into his husbands and wrapped his arms around him, flipping them over so Even could be on top. Once on top, he sat up and pulled off his shirt, giving Isak the full view of his torso. Isak ran his hands up it, touching his stomach and his chest running his fingers along his collar bones before running his hands back down his sides. 

Even leaned back down and started kissing sloppily at his neck. There was cover up all over it, and he could taste it, but he didn’t care as he found himself a new piece of skin there to suck on. Isak let out a few needy sighs in response as he worked on Even’s jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them halfway down his thighs. He snapped his boxers against his waist before sliding them down as well. 

With the newfound chill of the air around his lower half, Even moved his legs in between Isak’s and kissed down to his chest slowly, biting and sucking at every spot his lips touched. He unbuttoned Isak’s jeans as squirmed them down a little, then took his boxers between his teeth to pull them down too, exposing his hard-on. Before moving any further, he made sure the two of them were completely nude, no pants or boxers around their ankles, and certainly no socks. 

“God, baby, I love you,” Even told his husband, kissing back up to his lips and grinding their fully exposed cocks against one another. 

Isak let out a few low moans as their sweaty bodies writhed up against each other. When Even reached for the lube and pulled back, Isak took it from him. “You’re gonna be too slow,” he told Even, his voice seeping with neediness as he poured some lube into his hand, slathering it along two fingers before he started fingering himself. 

“Fuck, it’s so hot when you do that,” Even groaned and sat back, watching his baby pleasure and stretch himself out. He took the lube and put some in his own hand before he began stroking himself to the sight, watching as Isak added another finger, and another before moving his hand rapidly against his shaking body. 

“Oh, baby, fuck,” Isak groaned and looked up at Even, his eyes glistening, “M’ready for you, come on.”

Even nodded and sat up on his knees. “Why don’t you get on all fours for me, baby?”

Isak nodded and removed his fingers, slowly rolling himself over and getting on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He always felt a little vulnerable like this, which is why they didn’t do it often, but it admittedly felt so good, letting Even find his sweetest spots with ease. He didn’t usually last long like this, and that might’ve been why Even chose it. 

“Such a pretty ass,” Even said, rubbing his hands all over it before giving it a nice slap. Isak hissed as the pleasure-filled sting rang up his back and his cock, causing him to push out his ass some more. Even then smirked to himself and spread his cheeks before slowly guiding himself into Isak’s waiting hole. 

“Ohhh,” Isak bit his lip and gripped the blankets below him, pressing his ass further as Even took him slowly. He swallowed a moan and turned his head to see Even out of the corner of his eye. Another reason they didn’t usually do this position was that he loved to see his husband’s face. The expressions he made were beautiful and breathtaking. The barely visible side-view wasn’t nearly enough, but the pleasure he brought him was. 

As Even started thrusting into him, his hip bones crashed against Isak’s ass. It would make a small slapping noise every now and again, and the sounds were almost as good as the sensation. They both moaned lightly, as the movements became more frequent. 

Isak’s arms shook, his whole body pressing forward with every thrust. His nerves were on edge, Even hitting his prostate ever-more frequently as his pace sped up. Isak dropped to his shoulders, pressing his face against the bed as he moved to stroke his cock in motion with Even’s movements. The bliss was filling him up quickly, and he could barely help the moans escaping his lips. 

“Isak, baby, shhh,” Even told him. He himself was feeling quite amazing. With Isak’s ass in the air and his pretty back shuddering with every thrust, he didn’t think he’d last long, either. But Isak was getting kind of loud, and he was getting a little worried. So, he wrapped an arm around his hips and hooked the other under his armpit, pulling Isak up on his knees. “Baby, you gotta be quiet,” he told him as Isak’s back pressed to his chest.

“S-sorry, so good,” he groaned and turned his head to meet Even’s lips so that his moans could get lost in his husbands mouth instead of filling the air around him. 

Even got the idea and kissed him back passionately. He continued his movements as well as he could in the new position and stroked Isak’s cock. It wasn’t long before Isak was coming on their pillows and falling back forward so Even could finish inside him. And, with just a few more thrusts into him, he was coming too. He pulled out and lay on top of him, covering Isak’s body with his own. 

They lay there for just a few more blissful moments, before there was a sudden banging at the door. 

“Uncle Isak, are you OKAY?” JJ asked loudly, the knob on the door shaking as he tried to get inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is going to last much longer. I've got max 3 chapters left to do, but I'm already planning the next so hey lmk if it's already dead because I was writing this while I was sick and I kept forgetting what I was doing and deleting a bunch and then I just kind of stuck to the original theme of PORN. So yes.


	6. The Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was fun to write, I got in my feels a little then it ends with straight up porn which is COOL.  
> Isak does get tied up and idk if you need a warning for that but hey, all the smut is saved for the end so.

Even and Isak just lay there, naked and fucked, in a moment of pure horror. Had JJ heard everything? All the cursing and moaning? The shaking of the bed? They hadn’t put on music, why didn’t they put on music? It had all been silent except them.

Even slowly got up off of Isak, taking in his face as he rolled over. Isak was completely wrecked. Even couldn’t let him face JJ right then, but if they didn’t stop him from banging on the door and yelling, the other two would be awake very, very shortly. Isak grabbed for him as he got up off the bed, his face flushed and his heart beating fast from their exercise and from the horrendous circumstance. 

“Baby, I-”

“No, Isak, it’s... it’s going to be fine. Just, rest a bit. I’ll take care of it,” Even ran a hand through his hair, he was sweaty and imagined that he himself didn’t look particularly rested, but he had to look better than Isak. Damn it, Isak, he thought, damn it for dragging him into this mess. But no, it wasn’t solely Isak’s fault. Once Isak planted the idea, he wanted to do it, too. 

He should have known better. 

“Yeah, JJ, hold on,” he said so that JJ could hear and quickly put his clothes back on, grabbing Isak’s shirt and wiping the sweat off his face with it. Catching his scent, he wanted to curse him some more. He didn’t want to blame Isak but it would be easy to. Why did he have to be so damn irresistible to begin with? Couldn’t he just turn off his charm and his urges? They were adults, they were supposed to be role models to the child they had and the children they were looking after. 

He ran his hands through his hair a couple more times to try to tame it, then glanced at Isak to make sure he was secured underneath the sheets. When he opened the door, JJ was standing there, looking up at him worried and confused. 

“I heard noises,” he said, finally using a quieter tone, “where’s Uncle Isak?” He tried to look past Even, but he wouldn’t let him as he quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Uncle Isak,” he sighed and shook his head, searching his mind for a quick lie before continuing on, “he had a bad dream. He was napping too, and he had a scary dream. But don’t worry, I woke him up and everything is okay now. He’s just resting a little.”

“Grown ups can have bad dreams?” JJ asked, tilting his head. Even nodded and put a hand on his back to lead him back to the couch. 

“Yeah, grown ups can have bad dreams, too,” he bit his lip and sat beside him on the couch. “But bad dreams are no big deal. They’re not real, not happening, just sometimes things come into our brains and we can’t help it. But the goal is to remember when we’re awake that they aren’t real, to remind ourselves that the scary things aren’t so real and aren’t so scary.” 

JJ nodded a little. “I used to have bad dreams, but I’m big and not afraid anymore. Should I talk to Uncle Isak?” 

“No,” Even chuckled--mostly out of relief-- and rubbed his back. “He just needs to rest a little, and you do too. I’m sorry he woke you up. Are you able to go back to sleep for a little nap?”

“I’m awake now,” JJ shrugged, and Even wanted to sigh and force him to lay back down, but he figured JJ would fight and all three of them would be awake, and he really just wanted to take a calming shower. 

“How about you play your video game quietly, and I’ll jump in the shower. Then, when I’m done, I’ll join you?” He was a little bitter at Isak and didn’t really want to face him in that moment, so a shower would be nice. Besides, Isak had looked like he really needed to sleep. 

“Okay,” JJ said with a smile and Even helped him set it all up, putting the volume at an appropriate level. 

“Now, don’t be too loud,” he warned him, “and if Sylvia or Annette wakes up, just tell them to wait for me to get out of the shower. But, if it’s an emergency, just come get me. Don’t bug Uncle Isak.” 

JJ gave him a nod and mumbled “got it,” as he started his game, his mind already completely elsewhere. Even hoped that he actually got it, but he supposed the worst thing that could happen was that they woke up Isak, which could be bad, seeing as he was naked and fucked, but they could probably get through it. 

He took his shower a little less than quickly, letting himself think through everything. One of the steps his therapist had taught him was stepping outside of the situation and thinking about it with an open mind before letting himself feel too much of any emotion, whether it be happy, or sad, angry, or otherwise. He had to think about whether the anger was irrational, or if it was justified. After he solved that--because he couldn’t always really tell whether he was being rational--he had to think about the other emotions he’d been having recently. Were they changing abruptly? Staying the same? Stronger than usual?

He let the water rain down on him as he washed up and thought of these things.

No, he thought, he was not having an episode. He was a little mad at Isak, and it was a little irrational. But he had been angrier before this, and this was a feeling that he knew wouldn’t last much longer. The anger was fading with every second. When he was having an episode, it was a perpetual feeling that took what felt like forever to come down from. No, no, this was fading. He was okay. He probably just had to talk it out with Isak.

When he finished showering, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist, popping his head into the living room to check if it was okay to walk by shirtless with all of the scratches, bites, and hickeys he had on his torso. When he saw JJ still the only one sitting there, immersed in his game, he quietly walked back to his room, walking in and quietly closing the door behind him. 

Isak was on the bed, eyes closed and appearing to be asleep. So, he locked the door, dropped his towel and walked over to their dresser, rooting around for sweats to wear for the rest of the day around the house. He quickly found his old NAS tee and pulled that and a pair of boxers on as he continued searching for a pair of sweats. 

“Even,” he heard Isak say from behind him. He took a breath and turned around to find his boy sitting up and looking at him, worried and sad. “Baby, I am so sorry. Is everything okay? What did JJ say? What did you say?”

“It’s okay,” Even nodded a little and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and giving him a sigh before patting him on the leg, “I told him you had a bad dream then took a shower. I don’t think he suspects anything and the girls are still asleep in Sylvia’s room.”

“What about you?” Isak scooted up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and resting his head on one of his hands, “Are you okay? I feel like I’m to blame here. You asked if it was a good idea, and it wasn’t but I told you it was and then you were the one who went out there and faced him.” 

“It takes two,” Even told him quietly, turning his head and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I’m a little angry. But you were in no position to go out there and face him. So, that was my decision.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Isak asked gently, running his hands down his arms comfortingly and moving to kiss the back of his neck a couple of times. 

“You don’t have to make it up to me,” Even shook his head and got up, slipping out of Isak’s touch and walking back over to finally find himself a pair of sweatpants to put on. 

“Even,” Isak bit his lip. He could feel a bit of a chill to his words. He felt a little worried, a little hurt that he just walked away from him, and absolutely terrible that he put him in that situation. He didn’t regret the sex, it was good, and he would never regret sex with Even, but maybe this time he had been out of line. “Are you okay? You’re being a little distant, baby.” 

He got out of bed and pulled on his old pair of boxers before walking over to him. He took him by the shoulders and spun him around, wanting to be able to look him in the eyes, wanting to make sure that he was looking back, that they were making real communication. When he met Even’s eyes, he felt a little sigh of relief. They were vibrant with a little spark of annoyance, but that was enough. He felt even better when he smiled at him and Even smiled back, genuinely. 

“I don’t mean to be distant, I swear,” he touched Isak’s face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You don’t have to make it up to me because it’s nothing, babe. I just think we need to remind ourselves that we’re adults. We can keep it in our pants when we have to, even when we don’t want to. We need to make sure that we’re setting the best example for our daughter and the kids our friends are trusting us with.”

“I understand,” Isak pulled him in for a hug, pressing his forehead to his shoulder. “You’re right. I’ll think more rationally, more mature. We have responsibilities now. I just don’t want us to lose our spark.”

“Isak,” Even said seriously and pulled away, looking at him straight in the eye, “Our spark is never going to fade. Maybe we’ll think with our brains and not our dicks, but we’re still absolutely in love. We’re still going to have sex, we promised each other that. We just need to find more appropriate times. And that is especially not during the day with three children, five and under, under our roof.”

“You’re right, baby,” Isak nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips for a moment, “and, if I’m being honest, I’m almost always thinking about how sexy you are, and how much I do want to have sex with you, even when we’re not. So, maybe I’ll just be thinking about it a little more.”

“And maybe that’ll make when we connect that much more special,” Even ran a hand through Isak’s hair. He knew what Isak meant, every time he looked in Isak’s direction, he thought about sex and about how hot he was. Even when Isak wasn’t around, he thought about him. He had been afraid that having child was going to stop all of that, but it didn’t. Not yet. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Even,” Isak smiled and gave him another kiss. “I think we can be more tactful when it comes to finding where and when to have sex, anyway.” 

“That’s my boy,” Even laughed and playfully pushed him away, “now, you should shower. You stink.” 

“You love my stink,” Isak joked and threw on a shirt as he watched Even walk over to the door. 

“You know I do,” Even winked and chuckled before shaking his head and leaving the room to join JJ on the couch. Isak was soon after him, heading straight for the shower. 

\------

Thankfully, the rest of the day had been uneventful. JJ had made a few comments to Isak about his nightmares, which had Sylvia wondering about them, too, but Even and Isak brushed them off. They told them not to worry, and that the adults had it under control. The ‘adult’s are complex’ excuse seemed to be a good one, so far. Isak decided it’d be his go to for their troubles. Oh that’s just adult stuff he’d tell Sylvia when she asked things that he didn’t know what to answer. 

“That’ll only work for so long, babe, and I bet it’ll lead to more questions,” Even told him on Sunday afternoon when the two of them were cleaning up the kitchen from lunch. Isak was telling him how it would all work out, but Even was quite skeptic. 

“Well, I’ll use it until it doesn’t work,” he nodded, “you know I’m not the creative one. So, while you have your fairytales, all I have is logic to fall back on.” He washed up the last dish and handed it to Even to dry, turning to lean his side against the sink and look up at his husband. 

“You mean to say that after all of these years of movie nights, drawings, and me going on and on about work that I haven’t rubbed off on you? Not one bit?” He raised a brow, hardly drying the dish before setting it aside. 

“Oh please,” Isak rolled his eyes, thinking of all the existential talks Even lead about the underlying meaning behind the blah blah blah, of course he had always tried to be present in the conversation, but Even had it covered. And, man, did Isak love hearing him talk about the things he loved and watching his face light up when he finally thought he cracked a code. “That’s like saying you learned anything all those times I made you help me study, or read my papers out loud to you to make sure they sounded okay.”

“In my defense, you’re extremely hot,” Even smirked and put his hand on Isak’s cheek, “And it’s really hard to pay attention when all I can think about is your alluring voice, the way your Adam’s Apple bobs when you speak, or the way you clench your jaw when you’re trying to remember something. It’s just so hard, and to be honest, it makes me so hard.”

“Okay, Ev,” Isak laughed and pushed him away, taking the plate and finishing drying it before he started putting all the dishes away. “But, just so you know, that’s basically the same reason you haven’t rubbed off on me creatively. Because I’m always wanting to rub one off on you.” He laughed at his own joke, sending Even a little wink as his own cheeks got a little hot. 

“Ugh,” Even said and grabbed Isak by the hips as he closed a cupboard, pulling him into his chest, “We have to stop talking like this. Especially since we’re trying to not fuck at inappropriate times in inappropriate places.” 

“You started it,” Isak said with a little sigh, turning his head to let his lips meet Even’s momentarily. An innocent kiss wouldn’t hurt, as long as it stayed innocent. Even kissed him back with ease, as Isak lifted a hand to press against the back of Even’s head. 

Even cursed inwardly. He had been wrongfully mad at Isak on and off the day before, and Isak hadn’t deserved it. He felt bad about it today, getting up early and making Isak tea and honey because he spent the night making it up to Even with his charming ability to deep throat. Isak had insisted, and Even would never turn him down. Which, was exactly why he should never have been mad. He’d never turn Isak down and Isak certainly never turned him down. He had been too dramatic at the easily averted crisis. Now Even just wished that they could fuck right then, and he would give Isak an amazing time, show him how much he cared and how much he was sorry for being such a fucking drama queen. But he couldn’t that way, so he’d baby Isak as much as he could. Be his servant if he had to. 

“Alright that’s en--”

Isak stopped mid sentence, his lips still practically touching Even’s as they heard a crash in the next room followed by Sylvia yelling “JJ!” and then a cry of “Ow, hey!” from JJ himself. The two pulled apart immediately and ran down the hallway, Even grabbing Isak’s hand to pull him faster. 

The two of them found Sylvia and JJ in a mess of legos. Annette was sitting on the trundle bed, watching with wide eyes as she chewed on a doll’s foot. There was a lego sculpture in shambles, some pieces remaining intact but spread all across the floor. JJ was down on the ground, rubbing his elbow and looking at it to observe the damage as Sylvia stood over him, seeming to be fuming. 

“What happened in here?” Isak asked, observing the room, his voice a little stern as he walked up to the two of them, kneeling down and looking between them. 

“Sylvia pushed me down!” JJ yelled, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. Isak couldn’t tell if it was because he was actually physically hurt, or just emotionally. So he took JJ’s arm carefully and assessed the damage done.

“Only because JJ ruined my castle! He threw it against the wall, now look at it!” She started to cry too, picking up some of her pieces in her hands to show Even what was left of them. “I worked so hard, Dad.”

“Well I didn’t want to build a castle,” JJ said angrily as Isak examined his arm. It was red, and there was a leggo shaped mark indent his elbow. He had obviously used it to catch himself, but there was really nothing to be worried about, no swelling, having full functionality of it. The redness was already disappearing and his skin was going back to its natural form, so Isak gave it a quick kiss then dropped it gently before standing back up and putting his hands on his hips.

Even looked at him curiously, wondering where he’d go from here. To Even, this was a clear violation on JJ’s part. You do not destroy someone’s masterpiece, and his little girl was obviously a creative one, just like him. But, as Isak met his eyes with despair, he realized that he was being biased and that Isak was going to be the logical one of the two. 

“Well,” Isak said carefully, looking back to JJ and Sylvia, who had stopped crying but still had tears on their cheeks. “I think both of you need a time out. And to apologize.”

“But Pappa!” “Uncle Isak!” They both whined at the same time, wanting to argue their positions more. Isak hated seeing the look on both of their faces as their tears started to flow again from the punishment, but he knew that this was what he had to do. 

“Sylvia, I understand you were upset that he ruined your castle, but you don’t ever push someone or hit someone because they made you mad,” He sighed, feeling slightly hypocritical knowing that he hadn’t always followed this rule. “So apologize, please.” 

“Sorry JJ,” Sylvia mumbled, looking down at her feet and wiping her face a little. 

“And JJ, I get that Sylvia decided to make a castle instead of what you wanted to make, but that doesn’t give you the right to destroy her stuff. If you felt she was being unfair, you should have come to us,” he ran his hand through his hair, watching as JJ crossed his arms over his chest. “So, apologize to Sylvia.”  
“M’sorry Sylvia,” he said weakly. Isak knew neither of them truly meant it in that moment, but it was the words and understanding that mattered to him. 

“Alright, come with me,” He offered both his hands to the two of them, which they reluctantly took. As he led them out of the room, he looked at Even, “Can you stop Annette from eating that doll, please.” Even nodded and gave him a small smile before stepping into Sylvia’s room to check on the two-year-old.

Isak led Sylvia and JJ down the hall to the kitchen, pulling out two chairs and telling them to sit before setting a timer for fifteen minutes on his phone. “Fifteen minutes and you’ll sit here, quietly, and think about being nicer to one another. Got it?”

They both nodded, crossing their arms and not meeting his gaze. He sighed and walked into the hallway, leaning against the wall and sliding down on it. Near enough to the kitchen that he would know if they moved or talked, but far enough to wallow in the fact that he might actually be hated for this. Was he being too harsh? Of course not, sometimes kids needed to be sent to timeout or to their rooms, but it was hard for him. He didn’t like the idea of Sylvia being mad at him, he just wanted her to be kind and good. 

“Hey,” Even said quietly, finding him their in the hallways with his hands on his face. He kneeled down and pried them off, “You’re a good dad, you know.”

“She’s going to hate me,” Isak sighed, looking at him with eyes twice as large as usual, filled with sadness. 

“It’s okay, Isak,” Even rubbed his cheek gently then sat next to him, “You were very fair. I admire what you did back there, you know? I wanted to be mad at JJ solely, but you were smart. She’s going to learn so much from you, baby. You’re just so fucking smart.” 

“She might learn from me, but she’ll hate me,” Isak said, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder, happy it was there for him to lean on. “I just don’t want her thinking it’s okay to push people around. Imagine she pulled that at school? She’d get herself kicked out.” 

“I know, I know,” Even said, wrapping an arm around him and letting Isak rest himself completely in his arms. “She’s not going to hate you. Even if she’s mad, she’ll get over it. Plus, I’m here to stand up for you. You may have played bad cop, but I absolutely love my bad cop, so I’ll be here to make sure that she loves you, too.” 

“Thank you, baby,” Isak said and moved himself completely into Even’s lap. “Where’s Annette?” 

“She was annihilating that doll’s foot,” he said with a laugh, shaking his head, “And with all the small legos in that room, she certainly couldn’t stay in there, so now she’s playing with a ball in the living room. I think she likes ball because JJ does. Isn’t that cute?”

“Adorable,” Isak said with a small smile, now wrapping his arms around Even’s neck and nuzzling his nose a little. “You should probably go watch here while I man down the fort here. She could trip and fall or something.”

“I know, I know,” Even sighed, brushing his lips against Isak’s a couple times, “I just wanted to check on you. You looked so defeated before you doled out those punishments. I had a feeling you needed a little pick-me-up.” 

“I’m always so happy that you know me so well,” Isak told him, finally kissing him. Even kissed him slow and sweet--everything he needed in that moment--and he kissed back with thankful tenderness, holding him close. Of course, he knew it couldn’t last, and in only a few moments, he was pulling back nuzzling his nose against Even’s before getting out of his lap and helping him up off the ground.

Even gave his hand a quick squeeze and promised to be back when he heard Isak’s timer go off. Isak thanked him and leaned back against the wall, playing games on his phone until it went off. 

Even joined him with Annette in his arms to confront Sylvia and JJ once again, curious as to if Isak was just going to let them go, or if there were conditions. Of course, when he and Isak were punishing each other, there were always conditions, no getting off easy, but this was different. He was curious, nonetheless. 

“Alright, so timeout is over, but I want you two to hug it out,” Isak instructed, motioning for the two of them to get up and give each other a pathetic excuse for a hug. When they were through he continued, “Now, you can clean up the legos together, nicely and then do something else together. Oh, you can play JJ’s Mario game. Sound like a plan?”

“I guess,” Sylvia sighed, and moped past the two of them, JJ following in suit. 

“Not bad, babe,” Even said with a smirk as Isak pushed the two chairs back into the table. “I think you’re a hundred percent reasonable. Don’t you, Annette?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Unca Isak WOCKS,” Annette cheered and looked at Even to make sure she did it right. He smiled and gave her a high five before setting her down and letting her run back down the hallway. 

“Thanks,” Isak said with a little laugh and wrapped his arms around Even once again. “I know it was rehearsed but thank you.” 

“Just because it was rehearsed, doesn’t mean she doesn’t mean it,” Even pecked his lips once, taking him by the waist. “But I really do think you were reasonable and fair, babe. I don’t think either of them are really going to stay mad at a fifteen minute time out followed by Mario.”

“Well, I do want them to be friends and not hate each other,” Isak shrugged a little and put his hands on Even’s face. “They will be seeing a lot of each other, considering how close their parents are. So..”

“Mm, so,” Even smiled at him and gave his waist a little squeeze, happy to have witnessed Isak’s little version of bad cop, just incase he had to play it while he worked from home and Isak went off to his residency. Firm, but not too strict, with motives outside of just punishment. He really was the smart one. 

Both JJ and Sylvia were a little sour with Isak at first, huffing at him when he asked to join their Mario game, and barely saying a word at all. Isak made a few jokes about their silence, and Even and Annette cooed over him, showing dramatic displays of love until everything seemed to resolve itself. Eventually, during their game, Sylvia moved to sit on his lap, and everything began to feel right again. 

Around four o’clock, Jonas and Eva showed up, coming in and calling out for their children happily. Annette went running to them when they appeared in the living room doorway and JJ muttered a quick “hey” before turning back to his game. 

“How’d everything go?” Eva asked as she scooped up Annette into her arms. She hugged her tight and covered her in kisses, looking at Even because Isak was still playing the game with Sylvia and JJ. 

“Pretty good, a couple of hiccups but really nothing terrible,” Even shrugged and let his gaze go to Isak for a second, wishing he’d quit the game and be a little more polite. 

“What kinds of hiccups?” Jonas asked, raising an eyebrow and taking his turn holding Annette as Eva walked over to the back of the couch, ruffling JJ’s hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“Why don’t we discuss it over tea or coffee?” Even asked gently, then crossed his arms. “Isak, baby, could you please stop being so rude? Jonas and Eva are here, get off the game.” 

“Fine,” he sighed and set down his controller before sliding Sylvia off his lap and getting up. Getting up and joining Even’s side--Eva following close mehind--he gave Jonas a knowing smile. “Hey buddy, don’t you look refreshed. Nice weekend?”

“You have no idea,” Jonas smirked and then winked at Eva. “Greatest weekend since our honeymoon, right honey?”

“Please, no details,” Even shook his head and put a hand on the small of Isak’s back, walking with him past Jonas and down the hallway as their friends followed, Annette still in Jonas’ arms, playing with his hair--which was getting long again. 

“Oh sure,” Jonas complained, “I hear all about you two, even witness it, but you can’t hear a single detail about us.”

All of them laughed, shaking their heads and letting it go.

When the five of them got to the kitchen, Jonas set Annette down on the floor and pulled out a chair for Eva before sitting next to her. Even asked everyone what they wanted and they all decided that tea would do, so Isak sat down while Even whipped it up for them. Isak was a little nervous. He knew that telling them about Sylvia and JJ’s little spat wouldn’t be a problem, but he also knew it was only fair to tell them about JJ overhearing them having sex. He hoped that they wouldn’t be too mad at him. Even had been, but all seemed well now, so maybe it would play out similarly. 

“So, hiccups?” Eva said as Even sat at the table, all four of them with cups of tea in their hands. 

“Mm,” Isak said with a nod, sipping his tea. “Well, JJ and Sylvia got into a fight today. Nothing too serious, it was over some legos. JJ destroyed her castle and then Sylvia pushed him over. But I talked with both of them about it, made them apologize and had them sit in timeout for a little bit. Everything is fine, and JJ isn’t hurt or anything. I already made sure.” 

“Damn it, he’s already getting beaten up by girls,” Jonas said, shaking his head, not at all upset, just making a joke out of the matter. 

“Hey, no perpetuating stereotypes in this house,” Even warned, also being playful, but making sure that Jonas knew it was no big deal. Sylvia pushing him down didn’t have anything to do with JJ not being man enough--he was five for crying out loud. 

“That’s it, then? A little fight?” Eva asked with hesitation. Isak could tell from the look in her eyes that she knew there was more, and that she was waiting for them to spill the actual gossip that the weekend held. 

“You want to take the next one, Ev?” Isak bit his lip and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Even had always been the one who was more confident in talking about their sex life, the one who wanted to brag. Not that Isak was ashamed or that Even wasn’t worth bragging about. He just felt that what happened between him and Even should stay between them, it was personal and sacred to him, something he cherished, something he liked being one of the only ones to know about. 

“Oh, sure, you take the easy one,” Even gave him a playfully mad look then shrugged and turned back to their two friends. “So, no need to be mad or anything, it was handled, there’s no more questions, but JJ kind of heard Isak and I having sex.” He admitted the last part with quick words, each word kind of slurring into the next. 

“He what?” Eva looked at the two of them, eyes wide with horror. “How could you let that happen? What did you tell him?”

“Eva, really, it’s no big deal,” Isak ran a hand through his hair and tried to convey that it really wasn’t a big deal with his light tone. “He didn’t see anything just heard a few, uh noises.” 

“I know the ones,” Jonas said, both of his eyebrows raised, waiting for the anecdote to this story. 

“Yes, Jonas, we know,” Even rolled his eyes and took Isak’s hand, “As you both know, Isak can be a little loud. So I just told JJ that Isak had been having a bad dream. That’s it, problem solved, he doesn’t suspect anything besides Isak being a scaredy cat. So, don’t worry.” 

Isak’s cheeks were on fire, no matter how much he tried not to be bothered by his husband and his friends talking about the noises he made in bed. It just felt like an invitation to get mad at him or to make fun of him. When the boys had first heard Even and Isak fucking on a camping trip, he didn’t hear the end of it for weeks, and even though Even taught him some nice comebacks, it was still a little difficult for him. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jonas shrugged and gave Isak a comforting smile. He sometimes joined in on jokes at Isak’s expense, but he was also a good enough friend to know when Isak needed him on his side. “I agree, it’s no big deal. Sounds like the two of you had it under control.” 

“I suppose,” Eva nodded and sipped her coffee, “but you two need to be more responsible. Do you ever keep your hands off each other?”

“Have you ever known us to keep our hands off each other?” Even retorted, now wrapping an arm around Isak and dramatically pulling him close to give him a big, wet kiss on the side of his neck. When Isak pushed him away playfully, both Jonas and Even were laughing. It was all in good fun. 

“We’re really sorry, though,” Isak nodded, “and really glad that we got away with it. We just thought we’d tell you because you deserve to know. That’s all.” 

“Totally forgiven, just don’t let it happen again,” Eva said with a smile. 

\---

After everyone was gone and Sylvia was in bed, Even was happy to have his husband to himself. He knew that Isak wouldn’t stay up late because he would have to be at his residency early--too early--in the morning. So, he had to savor every moment he had with his man until then. They showered together, making out and touching each other as intimately as they could without riling the other up too much, and then they cuddled on the couch and with a couple beers and a movie. 

Even really enjoyed the past week he had with his family, with Isak. It had been so long since they were able to spend so much time together. It was hard getting vacations at the same time, and doubly difficult to get that time without Isak worrying about his thesis or something that Even had to calm him down from. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want Isak to have to leave the two of them. How had the time passed so quickly? 

He found himself sighing as he traced the features of Isak’s face. Isak was laying in his lap, looking up hazily, his eyebrows immediately knitting together at the sound of his husband’s now-apparent sadness. He had noticed the shift in Even’s features, the way his eyes had gone from sparkling happiness to a slightly duller shade of blue, the way his smile twitched, remaining planted on his face but becoming sad, the way his eyebrows fell from their normal perch and created a gentle crease in the skin between them. 

“Hey,” Isak said softly, reaching up and touching his face, watching as he reacted to the touch. The way he leaned his face into it and they way his eyes met Isak’s told him that he was right here with him, mentally and physically. “Want to tell me what you’re thinking about?”

“I’m already missing you,” Even told him honestly, nuzzling his face gently into Isak’s touch. “I know I’ll have Sylvia here, but I haven’t really spent more than a couple hours here, in our home, without you. What’ll it be like?” 

“I bet you’ll hardly even notice,” Isak slowly sat up, moving himself to sit sideways in Even’s lap, cupping his face more firmly and looking into his eyes directly now. “You’ll be busy with whatever your boss has you doing and Sylvia. You’ll barely have time to miss me.”

“But this week has been so good.”

“Even,” Isak sighed, biting his lip and thinking for a moment. He had worried that such a big shift in their schedules might throw his husband off, but he had wanted the week so badly. He wanted to help Sylvia with the transition, but he hadn’t wanted to do it at the expense of Even’s mental health. “Was this week a bad idea?”

“No,” Even said quickly, his eyes going a little harder, knowing what Isak was implying. Of course, he was going to be sad and miss Isak but he wasn’t going to lose it. “It was great, and I wouldn’t take it back for the world. But… I don’t know,” he shook his head, trying to remember to think rationally. “You’ll call me on your break, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Isak smiled small and gave him a quick kiss, “and you can always invite Eva or Sana over, you know, if you feel like you need the company. I know Sana is dying to meet Sylvia, and Eva has a love-hate relationship with taking care of the kids alone.” 

Isak couldn’t possibly thank Even for what he was doing for their family. He wasn’t just becoming a stay-at-home dad, but a work-from-home dad too--even if it was only for the rest of the summer before Sylvia started school, it was still a lot. With Isak so close to his PhD, there had been no way he could take off the rest of the summer to assume the position without postponing it. Even wouldn’t let him, anyway, and basically begged his boss to let him work from home so that they could adopt Sylvia. He was an absolute hero, especially since they both knew it’d be hard, but Even was ready to assume the position. 

A few years back, Isak might’ve been a little more unsure of letting him do this for them. But his husband had really taken his mental illness by the wheel and found the control he needed. Isak was so, so proud of his progress. 

“I love you so much for this, you know,” Isak said sincerely, moving to hold his face in both hands now. “I don’t think I can thank you as much as you should be. But I think I have a pretty good idea of how to.”

“You don’t need to--”

“You don’t need to thank me blah, blah,” Isak mocked in his not-so-accurate Even voice and got up with a playful eye roll. “I don’t care, I’m going to.” He checked out his watch and then smiled back at Even. “Join me in the room in fifteen minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Even smirked a little, not being able to hide his boutt of excitement. Isak was good at being thankful to say the least, and he was already getting excited at the idea as he watched his husband disappear behind their bedroom door. 

Isak locked the door behind him, just in case Even decided to get a sneak peak before he was ready. Even wasn’t good at waiting, even though he loved surprises. Isak loved his impatient excitedness, and loved even more to be able to make him wait. The lock on the door was his favorite thing, because even if he wasn’t ready in fifteen minutes, Even would be there, trying to open it, pleading for Isak to let him in because his thoughts had wandered too far. Even would be hard, Isak knew, from just the places his mind would travel in the next fifteen minutes. Isak would giggle to himself and maybe even make him wait a little more because he’d love to hear the whine in his pleas. 

Isak had hid the little red bag where it would be out of Even’s sight, so hopefully out of mind. Isak didn’t want him to see the lacey men’s lingerie he and Eva had found that day at the mall until he could see it on him. He was happy to see that it all seemed to be the way he left it. 

He never really understood the point of lingerie, but not this particular set. It was tight, so lacey that it was see-through, and completely assless. His junk would be begging it’s way out of the tight and scratchy front while his ass would be completely open for Even’s dick. There were also lace suspenders, thick enough to cover over his nipples. So, he’d be completely on display and almost completely covered at the same time. Would Even just rip it all off of him? Or would he let Isak’s cock ache to be freed while he drilled himself into him? 

Isak found himself hard just thinking about it as he put on the lingerie. He fixed his hair in the mirror a little then decided that he might as well wear the lipstick Eva begged him to buy, as well. He carefully applied it, a little surprised at how well he did, only having to wipe some off the edges of his lips before it looked okay. Fully clad in the lingerie and lipstick, he checked himself out in the mirror. He looked pretty good, he wouldn’t lie to himself. He had a feeling Even would love it, too. 

Of course, there were some precautions he was ready to take, as well. 

He put on some music, a mixtape Even made for them not too long ago. Loud enough for the two of them, but not enough to startle Sylvia. Then, he got out three of Even’s old bandanas. One of which, Even would tie around his mouth. The other two were for if Even wanted to tie his hands up on the headboard. Which, given the option, Isak was pretty sure her would. 

He looked at the time. Fifteen minutes had apparently been generous, he had about four left over to get himself situated on the bed after he unlocked the door. 

He wasn’t sure how to pose, though. He wanted to show off the lingerie, which he was feeling extremely confident in. But he also wanted to look submissive for his man, show him that he was willing to bend at every angle for him, do anything he wanted. Spread himself so thin that--

Now he was the one letting his mind wander. He shook his head, trying not to think too hard about it or he’d come in the lingerie before Even even got to the room. He settled on sitting up on his knees against the headboard, holding one of the bandanas in his hands to give to Even to tie around his mouth. His heart was beating excitedly, and his cock matching it’s beat in an ache that was going to need to be satiated soon.

Ugh, he couldn’t handle it. “Okay, I’m ready!” He called out to Even, hoping he wasn’t too loud, wanting Even to burst through the door and take him immediately, no foreplay, no prep; just fucking take him. 

Of course, that wouldn’t happen. 

Even came in very elegantly, almost floating, his eyebrows raised in excitement and--as Isak had expected--a slight tent in his jeans. When he saw Isak sitting there, ready for him in the lingerie and lipstick, his eyes almost popped right out of his head. He reached behind him and locked the door, pulling off his shirt and beginning to stride toward the bed. 

“Fuck, Isak,” He managed to whisper as his thoughts ran as wild as his eyes did over Isak’s body. Reaching the edge of the bed as Isak crawled over to it, his voice was already husky and low, “Holy fuck, you look so good, baby.” 

“Glad you like it,” Isak smirked and reached for the back of his neck, pulling Even’s face to him to kiss him. They pressed together hard and violently, their tonguse immediately on one another’s as their lips swelled from the pressure. Too soon for Even, Isak was pulling away with a tug at his bottom lip. Some lipstick smudged from Isak’s lips to Even’s but that hardly mattered now.

“And I was hoping you’d tie me up,” He licked his lips and watched the shine of excitement flash over Even’s eyes. 

“Fuck,” Even nodded but pulled Isak up off the bed, “But can you just, model this for me first, please. I need to engrave it in my head.”

“Why don’t you just take pictures? It’ll last longer,” Isak gave him a wink and walked over to the dresser, grabbing Even’s camera and getting their private memory card for him to replace with the one currently in the camera. 

As Isak walked the camera over to him--no, no, he was fucking strutting-- Even didn’t know how he was still standing, how he wasn’t on his knees telling Isak that he’d give him the fucking world. The way the lace wrapped around his cock, the way his ass popped out of the back, the teasing way the suspenders rested over his beautiful chest, and not to mention the perfect shade on those cupid’s-bow lips, it was all so fucking hot. He was going to have to thank Eva, like, a lot. 

Even switched out the memory cards and turned on the camera, making sure it was all set up before instructing Isak to pose on the bed for him. He had him laying down, on his hands and knees, just on his knees, on his stomach with his legs spread wide, and so much more.He prompted his man and stroked his ego, murmuring how fucking hot Isak was with every new pose, every single flash from the camera. Fuck. He wasn’t sure how he survived the impromptu photoshoot with his cock aching to get out of his jeans, twitching at Isak’s pouty faces and poses. He was surely about to go out of his mind. 

“Okay, y’know, that’s good,” he nodded and flipped through the pictures, “Yeah, fuck, that’s good. I gotta..” He set the camera down and quickly got himself out of his jeans. The slight ease it gave on the pressure feeling a little better, but he knew what would be even better. 

He tackled Isak back on to his back on the bed, showering his neck in kisses and nibbles as Isak giggled frantically beneath him. He took both his hands in his and laced their fingers together as he pinned them up over his head and ground their hips together to try to get both of their cocks a little bit of satisfaction. 

“Baby,” Isak whined a little, struggling to free his hands as he held back a moan or two. “The bandana for my mouth, please.” 

“Oh, right,” Even gently let go of his hands and sat up, straddling Isak as he reached for one of the bandanas. Isak sat up a little as he tied it around his mouth, biting down on it to make sure he tied it tight enough. Even didn’t want him holding back, and he could tell that Isak didn’t want to either. 

“Can’t remember the last time we did this,” Even said with a chuckle before gently moving Isak up to tie up his hands as well. “God, you’re like the best husband ever.” He then went back to kissing at his shoulders and grinding his hips into Isak’s feverishly. 

Even reached his hand down and slipped it into the lace, rubbing Isak a little and meeting his baby’s pleading eyes as he did. He let himself mumble lowly to him as he did so, “Mm, my baby likes that.” He smirked as Isak nodded, a little whimper being caught by the banada. “I know what else you like,” he leaned down and kissed around his chest, moving the suspenders out of the way to lick and nip at his husband’s tender nipples, listening to the muffled moans Isak let out in response, his hips grinding up into Even’s lower half with need. 

“Oh, I know,” Even mumbled against the skin on his chest before beginning to suck a nice hickey above his heart. As he did so, he pulled down his own boxers and slipped his dick into the lace over Isak’s, letting their members press together under the tight fabric. 

Isak’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head with pleasure. He had no way to tell Even that he had to move on with the sex if he was going to last at all. Perhaps he could hold himself back, but Even was being so seductive and slow that the tease tingled his entire body. Why did he enjoy being teased so fucking much anyway? He groaned and pressed his hips up into Even’s, letting their dick’s rub more against each other as Even finished the hickey on his chest. 

Once Even was satisfied with his mark, he pulled away and reached for the lube. He was throbbing, but the best feeling was the feeling of Isak throbbing below him, so he hardly even cared how much he ached to bury himself inside his husband. As long as he got to see Isak writhe in pleasure right up to that moment, wanting to touch, to kiss, to pull at his hair and being unable to. Yeah, fuck, that was enough. 

He slathered the lubed around his fingers and met Isak’s eyes, they were already filled with pleasured tears, that made Even want to kiss him all over again. He could see the way he needed him as he teased two fingers around his hole, hear the way he affected him as he pushed the two fingers in, feel the way his body caved as he started pumping those fingers vigorously. 

He couldn’t help but let out a little moan of his own at all of these senses. In fact, he continued pumping his fingers and moved up Isak’s body, kissing his neck and his cheeks, then below his eyes and his forehead before burying his face in his hair to smell it. It was one of the two senses he needed to complete the list. He got caught up in the smell though, his fingers slowing and making Isak squirm and buck his hips for more. 

“Fuck, baby, I know,” Even shook his head and kissed back down, knowing there was just one more sense he needed. When he got to the waistband of the lingerie, he pulled it down some with his teeth, letting Isak’s cock fly free before wrapping his lips around it, tasting the salty pre-come and finally completing his list. 

He probably could’ve come right then, with Isak’s muffled moans filling his ears and watching his chest heave with vigor. 

Instead, he added another finger and twisted his hand around, feeling Isak stretch, practically ready for him. Once he was sure he was--and if the moans were any indication, he definitely was--he pulled his mouth of Isak’s dick with a slight pop. Then, he slathered his dick with some lube and spread Isak’s legs, getting between him on his knees and lifting up his hips. Isak immediately responded by gently wrapping his legs around him as Even guided his dick to his hole. 

He tried pressing inside slowly, but Isak tightened his legs and pushed himself onto him so he was bottoming out much quicker than he planned. With the tight heat around him in record time, he let out a shaky, low moan, meeting Isak’s eyes. As he looked at his man and could see the mischief swirling in the green, telling him that he was ready for anything Even was going to throw at him. Telling him be rough, I don’t care. 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even shook his head, laughing a little and holding his hips tighter as he started thrusting. Isak was immediately sent into a shuddering mess, his eyes burning into Even’s and his hands pulling at his restraints. 

Isak was feeling amazing, all he wanted to do was touch Even, and that fact that he couldn’t made it all the more sensual. The lack of being able to touch making the sensations of Even hitting his prostate all the more nerve-awakening. His body was filling with pleasure, his dick wanted to be touched, his eyes were watering and he just wanted to tell Even more, more, more. And Even could obviously tell, the way his thrusts were was absolutely the opposite of having any rhythm. He go fast for a few moments, then slow the fuck down, and then thrust so hard Isak thought he was feeling the force all the way in his throat. 

He would be screaming his name if he could. 

Even was the one finding himself holding back his own moans. If he knew this was going to be so fucking hot, he would’ve tied a bandana around his own mouth and just fucking went wild. Well, honestly, he was already going wild. The sensations each particular thrust sent him closer and closer to the edge. And, the way Isak was tightening and pulling on his restraints, he knew he was getting close, too. 

He reached down and stroked Isak slowly, slowing his thrusts down to the same pacce and watching his man shake with pleasure. He didn’t know that he was telling him to “Come, come, come, baby,” until after it was out of his mouth. Isak nodded a little in response, thrusting his hips hard up into his touch a couple times, before spilling himself all over his stomach. 

Even sped up with him during his thrusts, only a few thrusts later coming inside of him with a moan much louder than he expected. Isak wasn’t always the only loud one. He pumped his hips a few more times through his climax, watching tears spill from Isak’s eyes as he started coming down from it all. 

Even slowly let Isak down as he pulled out of him, watching him wince a little. He gently moved off of him and untied his hands, then freed his mouth, using the bandanas to clean up his stomach while he looked into his glistening eyes. Once he was clean, he tossed them on the floor and kissed his teary cheeks and then his mouth, happy to finally have access to it. 

Isak was happy too, kissing back eagerly, letting his now-freed hands fly to his hair and rake through it. 

And they kissed for a while like that, feeling good, feeling like the two of them could really get through anything in the world as long as they had the other. And sex. Sex was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye so this was actually probably the last you'll hear from this little story. I have a lot of other projects that I'm going to be working on with actual story lines. Also there will be a sort of one-shot that I thought would be a flashback if this ever went anywhere but YEAH I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED AND I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T.


End file.
